Best Freinds? Maybe More
by McFlyxx
Summary: Alexis is a 14 year old girl who's parents died in a car crash when she was 5. her best friend, Dougie Poynter, helps her through life. But are the two of them secretly falling for each other but are too scared to show it? And is someone out to break their friendship for good? Containes all of McFly, hope you like a please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my third McFly fanfiction, sorry if there's any mistakes i have checked it but i'm not very observant, also if you like the story please review and i will try to update as frequently as i can. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

It's hard being friends with a guy that is lazy, doesn't do any work, always gets told off and who you constantly have to look out for. But that's what I do and that's who I am. I'm a girl who is friends with a guy that is all those things.

But I'm not complaining. Why would I? He's the closest thing to family I've got. You see, when I was five my mum and dad died in a car crash. I have been living in a care home ever since. When I first moved in I had to change schools. I went to Lakeside Primary school.

*Flashback*

It was my first day at my new school and I was in the playground, I saw four boys playing football. I was quite the tom boy, so I'd rather play with them rather than all the girls and their silly dolls. I walked over to them all they looked over to me.

"Hey can I play?" I asked shyly. The four of them stared at me shocked until one stepped forward. "No it will make the teams not fair, there's to many." He stated and I sighed and looked to the floor. "Oh" I murmured, completely defeated. "Well we'll just have to find someone else to play as well!" One of the other boys said. I looked up and gave him a big smile.

"Fine!" The first boy moped "You find someone then!" I glared at him, less than five minutes of being at this school and I already hated someone. The boy who let me stay with them looked around the playground, before his eyes landed on a very lonely boy who was sat on the bench in the corner looking very depressed. I felt so sorry for him; he looked so upset and lonely.

I think the boy I had just met felt the same as he nudged one of his friends. "What's his name?" He asked and pointed to the boy on the bench. Who was now looking up to the sky, as if he was searching for something that wasn't there. His friend mumbled an answer that I didn't quite catch and the boy nodded.

He walked over to the lonely boy and we all followed. "Excuse me!" He said, very confidently, I admired how he was able to talk to anyone as if they were his best friend. "I was wondering are you Dougie?" He asked. The boy on the bench stared at us, completely shocked and slowly nodded. "Y-you're talking to m-me?" He stuttered. He was so shy, but I thought that was quite cute.

The boy laughed and nodded. "I'm Danny!" he said, finally I know his name! I looked over to Danny and for the first time had a good look at him. He was average height, for a five year old, with short, curly brown hair that only just covered the top of his ears. He had dark blue eyes and was covered in freckles all over and had an amazing smile.

I then looked towards Dougie; he was a bit smaller than Danny and had dirty blonde hair that swung down just above his misty blue eyes. His skin looked soft and was freckle free. "This is Tom" Danny continued, pointing towards a boy behind him, he was a bit taller than Danny, with light blonde hair that had been stuck up, dark brown eyes and one dimple on his left cheek.

"Harry" Danny said, pointing to another boy who was again, taller than Danny, with short, brown hair that was flat apart from the front which had been stuck up slightly, he had a scar on the side of his head, wonder where he got that from. "Lucas" Danny pointed towards the boy that had talked to me before, the one I didn't like. He was smaller than Danny, about the same height as Dougie. With short, dark blonde hair that had been flattened to his head. Almost like it had been stuck there with glue. He had dark green eyes and a few freckles on his cheeks.

"And…Ummm…" He stopped and looked over to me. I remembered they didn't know my name. "Alexis, or Alex" I informed. He nodded and turned back to Dougie. "We were wondering if you wanted to play footie with us?" there was a slight pause before Dougie looked at us all in amazement.

"You were?" he asked astounded and we all nodded, well, except from Lucas who just looked extremely annoyed. Probably because I had crashed his little 'party' or whatever. "I would love to!" Dougie cheered and Danny smiled.

"Good good, then it will be you me and Alex against Tom, Harry and Lucas!" Tom and Harry groaned and when we were walking back I gave them I confused look. "We don't like being on a team with Lucas" he whispered and I laughed slightly. Oh and yeah, me, Danny and Dougie thrashed the other three.

*End of flashback*

From then on, me and Dougie were part of their little group. We would play football every day at school, and yes my team always won. Go in groups together in lessons and after school take it in turns to go to other people's houses, but not mine. Oh and not Lucas' he said there were 'too many' of us to fit in his house. But according to Tom his house was huge.

By the end of year three, I plucked up the courage to tell them about my parents. They were all, apart from Lucas, so supportive and understanding, especially Dougie. Ever since that day mine and Dougie's bond has been greater than ever. We were best friends and we still are.

Now where in year 9 at Canon Lee School. I'm not much of a tom boy as I was before but I still hang out with the boys. All my girl mates, apart from two who hang around with them as well, are 'jealous' that I'm such good friends with them. Mainly because all of them have a major obsession with Dougie. But they do kind of stalk Danny, Tom and Harry as well.

Lucas, not so much. I always sit with Dougie in lessons and it's quite surprising he's even in my lesson. I mean its top set and he never does his work, but he's smart don't get me wrong, and if he ever gets told he'll move down if he doesn't do his homework or doesn't get a good mark in a test, he'll do his work.

Because I tell him to. I am not letting him move done no way! But he's fine with that. Sometimes when I go round to his house I'll make him do his homework and he'll do it, half-heartedly of course but he's still doing it. But most of the time we'll just mess around.

It's fun being around Dougie and we know pretty much everything about each other. He's like family to me, like an older brother. But still, I can't help but feel differently towards him, like he's more than just a friend but not in a family kind of way. My friends say I'm falling for him but I'm not. Am I?

**Okay so that's the first chapter, the next one will be up soon and i hope you enjoyed it. Now... Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So this is the second chapter, oh and thanks to 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving' for being my first reviewer. You're a babe! anyway CHAPTER 2!**

"ALEX GET UP!"

I sat up straight in my bed immediately. Only to here Dougie laughing at the top of his voice. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!" He cheered. I groaned and chucked a pillow at him, smacking him on the face.

Dougie simply laughed again and pulled the covers off me, I groaned again, laid back down and turned away from him, a small squeal escaped my mouth as Dougie picked me up, bridal style and carried me over to my mirror, he stood my up on the floor and let go of me.

I leant against him until I steadied myself, and then started brushing my long, black hair. Which I had dyed a couple of months back. Meanwhile, Dougie strolled over to my wardrobe and pulled out my uniform, a light blue shirt, red tie with white stripes, a black cardigan, black skinny trousers and a blazer with the school badge on.

When Dougie tiptoed over to my chest of draws, I screamed and charged at him, but not before he could pull out one of my bras. Sadly, it was one of the more… how should I put this… Sexy? Ones that I owned. He smirked at me and I snatched the bra off him before hiding it under the rest of my cloths and pushing him away from the draw.

I smuggled some pants out of the draw and under my cloths, then threw some socks onto my bed as well. I went back over to my mirror to straighten my hair and Dougie sat on a chair in the corner, playing with his tie like a two year old.

When I had done my hair, I hurried Dougie out of the room and got changed into my uniform. I quickly put a bit of mascara on and nipped to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back out to see Dougie cornered by Charlotte, one of my friends that lived in the care home too, she was stood with one leg straight and the other bent, one hand on her hip and the other twirling her hair. I laughed as I saw that Dougie looked extremely uncomfortable.

Clearing my throat, I watched as Charlotte turned to face me and smiled, I smiled back. "Go on and get dressed!" I laughed, she looked down to herself and realised she was still in her pj's; Charlotte nodded at me and ran to her bedroom. Dougie sighed in relief and I giggled at him.

"Come on Prince Charming, let's go to school." He nudged me on the shoulder and stuck his tongue out. I just laughed and we walked down the stairs. To see Janice, the owner of the care home, making lunches for the younger kids. "Hi!" I cheered and Dougie waved. She smiled slightly and waved back, "Good morning." She sighed.

Me and Dougie looked at each other confused before turning back to face Janice. "You alright?" Dougie asked, walking over and standing beside her. She sighed and shook her head, "Not really, Lilly's ill so I have to look after her, but I can't because I've got to do everyone's pack ups. She keeps coming in and crying or throwing up. I just can't get my head sorted in the morning."

She sighed again before concentrating on buttering the bread. Lilly is a four year old girl, she gets ill quite easily and when she does, it's not pretty and you have to have full attention on her. Dougie put his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Tell you what!" He started turning Janice to look at him. She stared at him confused before murmuring "What?" he smiled and continued, "You go look after Lilly, I'll sort the lunches out for you." He offered, smiling. She smiled back and ruffled his hair, which he immediately sorted out. "Thank you Dougie, you're a life saver, make sure everyone gets the right lunches!" she cheered, he nodded and Janice dashed into the living room, where we could hear Lilly crying.

Dougie clapped his hands together and got to work on the lunches, within minutes he had finished and labelled everyone's pack up boxes, he's quite resourceful. After another few minutes all the younger kids came in. Shouting "Dougie!" and giving him a hug. Everyone here really likes Dougs; he's so good with kids and is always helping out.

He made sure everyone had collected the right lunches, and that everyone was present, before leading them all outside to the group of teachers that always walk them to school. After, I passed him his bag, we said goodbye to Janice, and headed to school.

On the way we bumped into Grace, one of my friends. "Hi Alex!" She cheered as she skipped over to me, actually skipped by the way, she's a happy girl. "Hey!" I cheered back. When she finally reached me she gave me a hug

She obviously hadn't noticed Dougie, which was a first. As when he said, "Hey Grace." She practically shat herself. I started to laugh uncontrollable as she grabbed on to me to stop herself from falling.

She soon got back to her usual self though as she sprung up and stared right at Dougie, playing with her hair and smiling widely. "Hey Dougie!" She said, in her voice that she always uses when around Dougie, Danny, Tom and Harry. She describes this as her 'seductive' voice. But judging by the fact that Dougie just rolled his eyes and smiled kindly at her. I could tell it didn't really work very well.

I really don't understand the big deal with those four, especially Dougie. I mean everyone thinks they're incredibly fit. I fact, once I heard someone describe Dougie as a 'sex God' which I think is a bit over the top, actually scrap that, a lot over the top.

My friends say the reason I don't find them attractive is because I've known them for so long. Which I don't really understand. Grace told me once that if I looked at Dougie I different way, then I would see why he's so fit. Which I still don't understand but there you go.

I've been hanging round with boys for so long that it's actually the girls that confuse me sometimes, not the guys. So that means that the girls sometimes come over if they need advice on what a boy meant.

If I don't know the answer, I'll ask Dougie and he's happy to help, according to him he likes it when a girl fancies someone other than him so he makes sure it stays like that, I must admit, if I was Dougie, I'd get annoyed with girls practically throwing themselves at me all the time, which is basically what happens to him. And to make things even better, there's a new girl coming to school today, another one to stalk Dougie, oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, so this is chapter 3 and i really hope you enjoy, also a special thanks to 'xtwistedanddecayedx' and 'ideasfromthebraintoscreen' for reviewing the last chapter. You are both babes! By the way i call pretty much everyone a babe. It's my way of being nice i guess... Anyway here is chapter 3!**

When we got to school we were about ten minutes early. The three of us slumped down against the wall as a few other students filled the corridor. Soon, Tom came up the stairs. "Hi guys!" He called as he jogged up the stairs and sat next to Dougie on the floor.

"Hey!" Me and Dougie chorused. Grace sat up and smiled at Tom whilst flicking her hair. "Hi Tom!" She cheered. Again in her 'seductive' voice. Tom suddenly went from happy, to extremely uncomfortable. He smiled kindly at Grace and waved at her before giving Dougie a look that said, 'oh god she's doing it again!'

Dougie laughed and turned to me, giving me the exact same look. I laughed as well and Grace just gave us all a funny, confused look. I smiled and nudged her slightly. When I heard Tom and Dougie groan, I turned round to see Lucas coming up the stairs.

I sighed as he came over to us. "Hi Tom." He said as he walked past. "Hi." Tom mumbled. While Lucas walked past us he gave me and Dougie a glare. "Alexis, Dougie." He murmured. "Lucas." Me and Dougie chorused, glaring right back. Lucas stormed past us, completely blanking Grace and we all sighed. "I really don't like him." Tom muttered and we all nodded in agreement.

After we'd done complaining about Lucas, we heard some incredibly loud laughing coming from round the corner. We turned to see Danny and Harry, walking towards us and laughing their heads off.

"Hey!" They managed to breath out in-between laughs. "Hi!" We all chorused, as they sat down in front of us, completely blocking the corridor, but oh well. "What are you laughing about?" Grace asked sweetly. Suddenly, Danny went bright red and stared at Harry, begging for help.

Harry paused for a minute before speaking. "Danny walked into a wall!" He stated. Everyone burst out laughing. Grace continued "Why? Danny you idiot!" She giggled, grinning. Danny smiled shyly at her before nudging Harry.

"Um… he was just caught up in his thoughts I guess." He mumbled, trailing off at the end as if they had something to hide. Grace gave them both a confused look. Before carrying on her round of twenty questions. She's very nosy. "What were you thinking about Danny?" She asked, looking directly at him. As if instructing him that he had to answer and not Harry.

Danny went bright red again. "Um… Just about stuff." He muttered, averting his eyes from Grace's gaze. Grace, realising she wasn't going to get anything else out of Danny, gave up. She just shrugged and smiled at him. Admitting her defeat. That's one bit of 'gossip' she won't find out. That's a first.

The bell went, signalling the start of form. Our form tutor, Mr Hill, strolled through the corridor happily. Smiled at all of us, and unlocked the door to our classroom. As soon as we got into the classroom. We all rushed to our seats.

Me and Dougie sit in the back corner. Across from us is Grace and Charlotte, but charlotte was late, as always. In front of us are Tom and Danny, and across from them is Harry on his own. Poor him… Mr Hill quickly sat down, did the register and addressed the class.

"Ok everyone there is a new student coming to school today, she's not as…. Excitable, as you so go easy on her." We all laughed and nodded. Just then, the door opened. Everyone spun their heads round to see, but it was just Charlotte. She smiled and waved at us as she took her seat next to Grace.

Soon after, Lucas came in, everyone sighed, but to my surprise. When he made eye contact with me. He winked! I was completely dumbstruck by it all. I turned to Dougie, who had seen as well and was just as confused as me. He mouthed 'what the hell?' to me and I just shrugged. He laughed and the door opened once more.

We all looked over to see a girl. Average height, with long blonde hair that had been curled and flowed swiftly down her back. Bright blue eyes and pale skin, with a few freckles dotted here and there on her cheeks. I have to admit she was quite pretty, but judging by the fact that she was bright red and not looking at anyone. She was incredibly shy. I noticed that Harry smiled when he saw her.

Mr Hill looked up from his desk slightly as the girl shuffled over to him. He smiled and stood up, before addressing the class. "Listen up! This is our new student; would you like to tell them your name?" He asked kindly. Wow that was evil.

There was a long silence. Before, finally we heard a small squeak, which I'm guessing came from the girl. She cleared her throat and looked up slightly. "Hi… Ummm… I'm Jessica…" She whispered. Lucas laughed and we all glared at him. Why is he such a prick!

Again, when he looked at me, he winked, which grossed me out. But then he added a small smirk. Ok, now he was getting creepy. I turned to Dougie, and he had no clue. He shrugged and whispered "make sure you stay away from him, I'm not liking the way he's acting." I nodded and directed my attention back to the new girl, Jessica.

"Ok well you'll have to sit next to Harry I guess," Mr Hill stated, pointing to the spare seat next to Harry. She nodded slowly and trudged to her seat. When she sat down next to Harry, he smiled and cheered, "Hi! I'm Harry, nice to meet you!"

She smiled slightly and nodded, but then plugged her earphones into her ears and turned her iPod on. Music started blasting out, completely blocking out the world around her. Harry looked at us all and we just shrugged.

Tom and Danny turned around to face me and Dougie. Charlotte and Grace dragged their chairs over to join us. Harry began to come over as well. But I frowned and motioned to Jessica. He sighed and turned to her, tapping her on the shoulder slightly, which made her jump.

She whizzed round with a confused and shocked look and stared at him sheepishly. He smiled comfortingly at her. "Do you want to go over there with me?" He asked kindly, she looked over to us and we all smiled and waved cheerily. Jessica went bright red and shook her head. Before shoving her earphones back in and turning away.

Harry sighed and pulled his chair over, leant against Dougie, only to get shrugged off and pushed. That caused Harry to fall off his chair. We all burst out laughing extremely loudly, causing Jessica to jump slightly, me and Dougie apologised when she turned to us. Everyone else smiled at her. She went bright red and quickly turned away again. I sighed and turned to Dougie. "Why is she so shy?"

**Ok so that is all for now, i shall hopefully update soon. Goodbye for now and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is chapter 4, i hope you like and i would like to say thank you to 'madbuff' 'xtwistedanddecayedx' and 'ideasfromthebraintoscreen' for reviewing the last chapter! I would call you babes but my sister said i should stop doing that because it's weird... so you guys are very nice people... anyway here's chapter 4! Enjoy and please review!**

The bell went, signalling the end of form. Everyone quickly stood up and got their bags together, before shooting out of the room to get to the next lesson. Me and Dougie waited until everyone left, before I slowly slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door, but not before Mr Hill could call me.

"Alex! Would you come here a moment?" He asked, grinning like he always does, "I'll wait for you outside!" Dougie declared before trudging out the room, I nodded and headed over to Mr Hill, who was sat at his desk talking to Jessica. I smiled at Jessica, who smiled back slightly before turning her attention to Mr Hill.

"Right! Alex, Jessica here has all the same lessons as you, and since your one of my best students, will you show her around please?" I smiled when he said I was his best student, before nodding. "Yeah sure! I'd be happy to!" I cheered, Mr Hill smiled at me.

"Great! Now girls off to class!" We both nodded, I was a little more enthusiastic though, and Jessica looked really scared. When we got out the room, I sighed as I saw Mrs Wilkinson, shouting at Dougie.

"Mr Poynter go to your lesson NOW I know your trying to skive so enough with your petty excuses!" Dougie sighed and I could tell that she had been shouting at him for quite a while, and he was just about to give up.

Quickly I shot over to them, tapping Mrs Wilkinson on the shoulder slightly, she turned and glared at me, but her face soon softened when I smiled kindly at her. "Yes Alexis?" She asked, faking a smile.

"Mrs Wilkinson, I'm sorry to but in, but Dougie was actually waiting for me, I was talking to Mr Hill, it's my fault so please don't blame him." I said as sweetly as I possibly could, I heard Dougie sigh in relief next to me.

Mrs Wilkinson glared at me, which she has actually never done before, but she can't stand Dougie and pretty much loves to tell him off. "Well, ok then Alexis that's fine, you two get to class now, and keep an eye on _him _will you." She said sternly, before marching off.

I sighed heavily and turned to Dougie, who was beaming at me. "Thanks for that, I've got a feeling she was about to kill me!" He laughed, whilst pulling me into a hug; I smiled into his chest and hugged back.

We slowly pulled away and Dougie turned to Jessica and smiled, she immediately looked to the floor. "So… what were you talking to Mr Hill about?" he asked both of us, mainly to me since he knew Jessica wouldn't answer him.

I smiled and walked over to Jessica, "Sir told me to show Jessica around!" I stated, smiling at Jessica, she smiled back but when Dougie managed to make eye contact with her, her head immediately shot back down to look at the floor. I sighed and carried on.

"So that means _we _are showing her around!" Dougie smiled and nodded, but Jessica wasn't as calm about this, she stared at me wide eyed and shook her head vigorously, I just laughed slightly, "oh relax; Dougie's a nice guy… well… most of the time." I joked; Dougie fake glared at me and hit my arm slightly.

"Cheers… all right lets go to Maths!" He cheered sarcastically, me and Jessica groaned as he grabbed my arm and dragged me down the corridor, I quickly motioned Jessica to follow and she slowly trudged along after us.

When we got to Maths, we were met by a very unhappy Mr Stanton, who glared at Dougie as soon as he walked in, but then smiled at me and acted as if I was never late, "Dougie where have you been!" He bellowed, Dougie stepped back a bit and sighed.

"I was waiting for those two, sir." He mumbled, I could tell he'd had enough of teachers hating him, I mean I think only two teachers in the _whole school _like him. "Oh don't give me that I know you were trying to ditch!" Mr Stanton barked.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in-between them both. "Sorry to interrupt, but actually sir Dougie is telling the truth, I had to talk to Mr Hill for a moment, so I asked Dougie to wait for me." I explained, smiling apologetically.

He sighed and turned to Dougie, gave him a quick glare before looking back to me. "Ok then, but keep an eye on _him _will you?" Seriously why does everyone always say that? I mean Dougie isn't that bad a pupil, why do all the teachers hate him so much?

I quickly took my seat in the back corner, Dougie next to me, in front of us was Danny on his own, next to us were Charlotte and Tom, and in front of them were Grace and Harry. It was then I realised I had left Jessica at the front to talk to Mr Stanton herself, I mouthed sorry to her as she stared at me desperately, as if she was begging for help.

I nodded and cleared my throat. "Excuse me sir?" I began sweetly, he turned to me and smiled, "yes Alexis?" He asked, grinning, but then glaring when he saw Dougie. I sighed and continued. "This is Jessica, she's new today and I'm supposed to be showing her around, where is she sitting?"

I tried to sound as calm and polite as possible, but with the fact that I looked like a complete goody two shoes and everyone was staring at me, I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. Mr Stanton nodded and turned his attention to Jessica, everyone else did as well.

I sighed, half in relief and half in concern as she soon went bright red. "Right, here's a new book, and you can sit next to Danny at the back." He instructed, handing her a pristine maths book and directing her to the seat in front of me.

Jessica quickly sat down next to Danny and smiled at me as she did. I smiled back and laughed slightly when Danny tried to talk to her. "Hey I'm Danny." He whispered as the teacher had started the lesson. He held his hand out for her to shake but she just looked down and waved slightly, not even looking at him.

He sighed and turned to me and Dougie, we both shrugged and I was about to say something when sir spoke up. Danny quickly whizzed around and listened, if you don't listen to Mr Stanton, you have a death wish.

`"Right class, today I thought we'd do something fun so… Team challenge!" He announced. We all groaned, I hate team challenge, and he thinks its fun? The only fun thing about it is that we get to pick our team names. We always make up really stupid ones.

"Right get into groups of four!" Dougie tapped Danny on the back and he turned round, "shall we go in a four?" Dougie asked, motioning to himself, me, Danny and Jessica, who was writing her name on the front of her book. Danny nodded and turned to Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder slightly.

She jumped and turned to him; face bright red and not looking him in the face. "Hey do you want to go in a four with Alex and Dougie?" He questioned, she nodded slightly and turned to me. Danny did to and soon sir came round with all the sheets. Challenge 1, 2, 3 and 4.

Challenge 1 was on the nth term, challenge 2 was on sequences, challenge 3 was a Sudoku, and challenge 4 was dividing fractions. Yep he thinks these are fun. I know right. Dougie started on challenge 1, while I started on 2 Jessica started on 3, and Danny started on 4.

The prize this time was a massive box of chocolate so obviously we wanted to win. Dougie and Danny were deep in thought, which gave me and Jessica a chance to actually talk. "So why are you so shy?"

I asked kindly, Jessica sighed and looked me in the eye, "honestly I don't know, I guess I always get worried that everyone will leave me or something, that's what happened with my last friends, I told them all my deepest secrets and after a while they ditched me and told everyone, it was so embarrassing so now I just don't tell anyone anything."

I started at her shocked. "That's horrible, but don't worry, I promise you that I would never do that, and neither would any of my other friends, I've got a feeling you'll really get along with Grace and Charlotte!"

She smiled at me and nodded, "I hope so too oh and by the way…" She looked over to Dougie to make sure he wasn't listening, he had finished his work so was now helping Danny with his, see I told you he was smart. "Are you and Dougie like... y'know… together?" I stared at her confused, and then when I started to acknowledge what she said, I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope, he's just a really good friend of mine." I informed, she smiled and nodded, "oh right, it's just when you hugged it looked like it, I bet you'd make a really good couple!"

She cheered, wow she can be confident when she wants to be, sadly, this part Dougie did hear and was all too nosy. "Who would Alex make a good couple with?" He asked, trying to sound innocent but I knew he was secretly getting all protective, he really doesn't like the thought of me getting a boyfriend he doesn't approve of.

Lucky for him that I'm not interested in anyone, I think. I looked over to Jessica, expecting her to go bright red, but apparently in about five minutes, her whole confidence had suddenly reappeared.

"You and Alex! You looked SO cute earlier!" He looked at her utterly shocked. But just smirked and shrugged. "Hey maybe we would!" he laughed I just sighed and shook my head. "Like I would dare!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy and i would like to make an announcment! My friend Holly a.k.a 'dannyissofitlike' is making a fanfiction soon so you should all make sure to check that out, i've read some of it and it's amazing so be sure to check it out! Also, thanks again to 'madbuff' and 'ideasfromthebraintoscreen' who reviewed again! You are both amazing! Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

The day went by pretty quickly. I introduced Jessica to everyone else and she seemed to really open and actually talked to them. The final bell went and we all raced out the doors, into the warm summer breeze.

"Hey Jessica are you going to Flamingo Land tomorrow? Y'know, end of school and all?" Harry asked, Jessica smiled and nodded, "Yep! I really have no idea why my parents decided to make me start school two days before it ended!" She joked.

We all laughed and began walking down the street, away from the school. "Great! Can't wait till tomorrow then! Oh and where do you live, we're planning on all walking to school together tomorrow if you want to join us?"

Harry asked again, I noticed that he seemed to really like talking to Jessica; I wonder if he likes her? Whoa I'm getting carried away here. She's only been at school for a day! Sheesh.

"Umm… Yeah that would be great, I live down Downham round, y'know the street with the care home down it." She informed. Me, Charlotte and Dougie smiled. "Hey so do we!" The three of us chorused. She turned to us and grinned. "Really what number? I'm number 16!"

"I live at number 23, and Alex and Charlotte live at number 25." Dougie cheered. Jessica looked over to me and Charlotte shocked. "Really? You live at the care home?" she asked.

Me and Charlotte sighed, I mean it's not that I have a problem with telling people anymore, it's just a pain because they always ask why and it's depressing to talk about. "Yeah we do." Charlotte sighed. Jessica nodded and smiled kindly at us both. "Oh ok then, I won't ask you why if you don't want to tell me. It's fine!"

I looked at her shocked; did she just read my mind or something? She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back and mouthed 'thanks' as we kept walking. When we got to my, Dougie, Jessica and Charlotte's street. We said our goodbyes to Grace, Tom, Harry and Danny and strolled down our streets towards our houses.

"So shall we everyone else at the top of the street?" Charlotte asked. We all nodded, "Yeah I'm off to Dougie's early remember!" I cheered, Charlotte nodded and smiled deviously, "Yeah you're gonna have a bit of _fun_ before we get there!" She giggled, Jessica laughed and I just hit Charlotte on her arm slightly.

"Oooo tell us how he was tomorrow then, see ya!" Jessica joked as she ran off into her house. Charlotte burst out laughing at her comment and managed to choke out a "Bye!" While me and Dougie waved.

"I like Jess, she's funny, and what she said about you two was bloody hilarious!" She laughed while me and Dougie just scowled at her. "Were not gonna do anything." Dougie stated, smiling slightly, I glared at him and hit his arm. He turned to me and grinned, "What?" He asked, trying to keep a laugh in.

"It's not funny." I declared and he just shrugged. "Kinda is." He chuckled and then just smiled and turned towards his house, "Right see ya tomorrow guys! Oh and Alex I might be in the shower when you come round, son just walk in my mum won't mind!" I smiled and nodded, gave him a quick hug and then watched as he ran back to his house.

Me and Charlotte strolled through the doors of Clifton Moor care home. Only to be met by Janice playing with Tilly and her twin sister Millie. "I'm guessing she's better now?" I asked as Tilly ran over to me and practically jumped on me.

Janice laughed and nodded, "Yep, she's absolutely fine now! So how was school you too?" She asked as I grabbed two apples from the counter and tossed one to Charlotte. "It was alright I guess, a new girl came today, she's called Jessica." Charlotte informed, taking a huge chunk out if the apple.

"Oh really? Is she nice?" Janice asked, I smiled and nodded, so did Charlotte. "Yep, she was so shy at first but then she opened up and started talking to us, she's actually really nice." I stated. Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and she's really funny, we were messing with Dougie and Alex!" Charlotte laughed and I glared at her playfully. Janice sighed and shook her head slightly. "How am I not surprised, she'll fit right in then, oh and Alex I need to give you this."

Janice pulled something out of her pocket and chucked it over to me. It was only when I took a good look when I realised what it was. A condom. I screamed and chucked it back to Janice. Luckily Millie and Tilly and had left the room so there was just me, Janice and Charlotte who had burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're worse than her!" I whined and she just laughed some more. "Well you will be with Dougie by yourself tomorrow, just want you to be safe." She giggled and I sighed loudly, "Were just friends!" I insisted before grabbing my bag and heading upstairs.

"We know, just messing!" Charlotte called and she rushed past me and straight into her room. I laughed slightly before heading into my own room. Slinging my bag into the corner and collapsing on my bed.

I stayed in there all afternoon; Charlotte came in for a bit, but then was called downstairs since it was her turn to help with dinner. After that I just played my bass. Oh yeah that's another thing me and Dougie have in common. We both play bass.

I had dinner with all the other children at the car home. There are eighteen of us in total. Obviously we got the biggest house down the street, the one that looks more like three houses put together. After dinner I took a shower. Got into my pj's, set my alarm and crawled into bed. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, i've been having trouble writing lately so sorry if the udates take a while i'll try my best! A big thank you to 'madbuff' 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving' 'ideasfromthebraintoscreen' and 'xtwistedanddecayedx' fro reviewing you guys are amazing! Anyway here is chapter 6! Hope you like!**

I woke up to my alarm ringing in my ears. I groaned and slung my covers of my bed, then dragged myself to the mirror. In case you haven't already noticed, I'm terrible in the mornings. We had to be at school at 9:00am for the coach that would take us to Flamingo Land.

It's like a tradition that at the end of every school year. The teachers take each year group on a day out. This year we're going to a theme park, Flamingo Land. All of my friends love rollercoasters so I love it when we go to theme parks.

As I was straightening my hair, I couldn't help but think of one thing. Why the hell am I up at 6:00am? I don't even get up this early for a normal school day, and then I remembered. I'm going to Dougie's early, just to chill.

I had finished my hair so I strolled over to my wardrobe and picked out a bunch of random clothes. Black skinny jeans and I white vest top, with a red and black shirt to go over it. I was about to get dressed. When Janice came in.

She took one look at my choice in clothing and shook her head. "Open the curtains." She instructed, before disappearing again. I walked over to the curtains and opened them. Shielding my eyes from the sun.

I turned back to my cloths and practically threw them back into my wardrobe. Instead I tried to find my favourite pair of shorts, then realised that they were in the wash. I sighed and carried on rooting. Until I found another pair of shorts, but these were much shorter than my other ones.

I'm not one for showing too much skin, so I really wasn't sure whether or not to wear them. But then I remembered the last time I had worn them. It was about a month ago and it was just me and Dougie. He said I looked amazing that day.

I blushed thinking about it. Then shook my head vigorously. Why am I blushing over something Dougie said? He's said it before as well, like the time we went to his mum's birthday party and I wore a dress that he'd helped me pick out. And the other time when we all had a water fight in Grace's back garden. I didn't want to get my clothes wet so I wore a bikini.

I shrugged and pulled my shorts on, if Dougie likes them then there not to revealing, and if they are Janice will tell me when I go downstairs. I rooted through my draws before finding my favourite top, a white top with black flowers dotted on it, sleeves just falling off my arms, revealing my bra straps slightly.

For some reason I didn't mind if I looked a tiny bit slaggy, I know that sounds a bit miff, but trust me, I'm one of the last people you'd think of when you think 'slag' and probably one of the first when you think 'geek.'

I grabbed a small bag to put my phone, iPod, earphones and purse in, before racing down the stairs, my mood had increased and now I was really looking forward to today. I ran into the kitchen to see Janice doing the younger kids pickups. Ryan, a sixteen year old who had just finished school, was helping her. Ryan's like a brother to me and he's also really good friends with Dougie. They both looked over to me and smiled. "You look lovely!" Janice practically screamed, pulling me into a hug, I smiled and thanked her.

"She's right! But stay away from creepy boys… better yet, stick close to Dougie." Ryan instructed, I smiled and nodded, before putting on my black converse and tying them tight. I didn't want them flying off on the rollercoasters. I waved goodbye to Janice and Ryan and made my way over to Dougie's house.

It was only like a five second walk, but I chose to run instead. I was just about to knock on the door. When Sam, Dougie's mum, opened it and rushed past me. "Hi Alex, Dougie's upstairs I think he just finished in the shower, sorry I can't talk, need to get to work, you look lovely by the way, bye!" I smiled and waved as she clambered into the car. "Bye Sam, have a nice day."

Oh by the way, me and Dougie's mum are quite close, so I call her Sam. Anyway, I walked into Dougie's house, shutting the front door behind me, and made my way up to his room. I swung his door open and stopped dead in my tracks.

I forgot Sam said he had just come out of the shower, and it didn't cross my mind at all until I was faced with Dougie in nothing but his boxers, dirty blonde hair still soaking wet, and his toned chest shining from the sun coming through the window.

He looked over to me and grinned widely, then looked down at himself and just shrugged. "You've seen me in just shorts, think of it as the same thing." He offered and I nodded, slowly creeping into his room, shutting the door behind me.

He turned around and grabbed a towel, throwing it to the basket next to me. It was then he had a good look at me and his smile widened. "Wow, Alex you look beautiful!" He exclaimed, looking deep into my eyes. I blushed dramatically and looked to the floor, muttering a "Thanks."

I had never understood what Grace meant by I had to look at Dougie I different way to understand why he is so fit. But I do now, I looked up slightly, he was still staring at me, smiling, I smiled back and looked into his misty blue eyes, they were just… Hypnotising.

I realised then why all the girls were so obsessed with him, he was so good looking it was unbelievable. My smiled widened as he flicked his hair to the side slightly, only for it to fall to the exact place it already was, resting just above his eyes.

He reached over to his bed to grab his shorts, slipping them on quickly then reaching out again for a white V-neck vest. Dougie grabbed a thin green jacket, the one I got him for his birthday last year, and quickly slid it on.

Dougie walked over to me casually and pulled me into a hug. I don't really know why but I wasn't complaining. "So I thought you said you'd never wear those shorts again?" He asked smirking. I looked down to my shorts and blushed.

"Not that I'm complaining, you look amazing in them, as usual."

A blush crept over my face again, seriously what is going on with me today? I'm never like this around Dougie! Is it because I saw him in his boxers? Is that why I'm going all weird? No it's probably because he is very _very _fit. Oh no please tell me I didn't just think that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry for the wait... Why wont school just hurry up and finish! Anyway this is chapter 7, not one of my best it's kind of just a filler but i think the next chapter might be a bit more entertaining, thanks to 'ideasfromthebraintoscreen' 'xtwistedanddecayed' and 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving' for reviewing you are literally amazing and i'm glad that you like it! Anyway, enjoy!**

It was now 8:30am and me and Dougie were just exiting his house. He locked up and we strolled down the street, meeting Charlotte and Jessica at the end, talking and laughing. They looked over to me and smiled. "Wow Alex you look SO cute in those shorts!" Jessica practically screamed with excitement. Charlotte nodded, "Yep you look great!"

"Thanks!" I cheered and hugged them both. Jessica started jumping up and down and we all laughed. "A bit excited are we?" We heard a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Harry and Danny. They both live down the same street so I'm not surprised they decided to walk up together.

Jessica nodded her head and smiled widely. "Yep! It's gonna be so fun! You guys do like rollercoasters right?" She asked. We all nodded and just then I heard a scream from next to me. I turned round to see Tom and Dougie on the floor.

"Dude will you please stop jumping on me?" Dougie whined and we all laughed. "Who wants to go throw up on rides?" Grace shouted as she ran over to us. Standing next to Danny. I noticed Danny's smiled increased as she did so. We all nodded excitedly and made our way to school.

When we got to school, the entrance to the school was lined with coaches; the eight of us quickly made are way to form. We were early but Mr Hill had already unlocked the door and was sitting inside waiting for everyone.

Sir smiled and waved at us when we walked in, we smiled back and made our way over to mine and Dougie's table. "There's no point in sitting down, we'll be leaving soon." Mr Hill advised and we nodded.

"So who's sitting next to who?" Grace asked and we all shrugged, well apart from Dougie who wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

The others looked over to us and smiled. "Well duh, you two are like inseparable!" Tom exclaimed and we all laughed. "Hey Danny can I sit next to you?" Grace asked nervously. Danny smiled and nodded. Ok it is so obvious that Grace and Danny like each other. That's it I'm making it my duty to get them together!

Harry walked over to Jessica and tapped her shoulder slightly. She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes Harry?" She asked. Harry scratched the back of his neck slightly before answering. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

Jessica smiled widely and nodded, before giving him a quick hug. I awwwed quietly and smiled at them both. It's my job to get them together too. Tom and Charlotte looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess we're sitting together." Tom declared and Charlotte nodded, before high-fiving Tom. I don't know if those too actually like each other or not. It's hard to decide, if they do they're good at hiding it, ah well I'll find out sooner or later.

Soon enough everyone else in the class filed into the classroom. Mr Hill quickly took the register before instructing everyone to make our way to coach two. We all nodded and quickly dashed to the entrance of the school. Me and Dougie first as I wanted to sit at the back.

We got to the coaches first; all of the seats were in twos. But they were facing each other. Like at a restaurant when you have a table of four. Me, Dougie, Harry and Jessica took one side at the back, while Tom, Charlotte, Grace and Danny took the other one.

I couldn't wait any longer to tell Grace and Charlotte about what happened earlier, I needed some advice. While Dougie was talking to Harry, I took my phone out of my bag and started a group text with Grace and Charlotte.

_Alex: GUYS! I need to tell you something! Xx_

I looked over to see both girls look at their phones at the same time and looked at me confused. Before texting back.

_Charlotte: What's up girl? Xx_

_Grace: Yeah what's going on? It better be something good! Xx_

_Alex: Seriously I need your advice! Xx_

_Grace: On what? Alex you're killing me here! Xx_

_Charlotte: Yeah spill! Xx_

_Alex: Ok well this morning, when I went to Dougie's he was only in his boxers and I kinda froze, then I finally realised why you guys are so… obsessed with him xx_

_Charlotte: Oh my days you saw him in his boxers? Did he look fit? Xx_

_Alex: That's kinda the problem… YES! Xx_

_Grace: Oh come on that's not a problem, so you think he's fit, big deal! Xx_

_Alex: But that's not the only problem xx_

_Charlotte: Why? What else happened? Oh this is getting juicy! _

_Alex: Well I dunno really, I just kinda felt a bit weird around him xx_

_Grace: How weird? Was it the blush at nearly everything he says and can't stop looking into his eyes weird? Xx_

_Charlotte: Oh please tell me it was that kind of weird! Xx_

_Alex: Actually it was, how'd you know? Xx_

_Grace: AHHH that's the kind of weird you feel when you fancy someone! Xx_

_Charlotte: YAY! You fancy Dougie! FINALLY xx_

_Alex: What? I don't fancy Dougie! And how'd you know that it's that kind of weird? Xx_

_Grace: Alex I'm like that all the time with Danny, trust me… I know xx_

_Charlotte: Wait what? You fancy Danny? Oh this is so cool! Xx_

_Alex: I KNEW IT! Xx_

_Grace: Hey don't think this gets you out of the whole Dougie thing xx_

_Charlotte: Yeah we know you like him! Xx_

_Alex: Whatever I don't xx_

_Grace: Yeah course you don't ;) xx_

_Charlotte: AHHH Dougie looking over your shoulder at 3 o'clock! Bye xx_

_Grace: See ya xx_

I quickly turned my phone off to see Dougie trying desperately to look at my phone. "What were you talking about?" He asked and I just shrugged. "Nothing." I said nonchalantly. Dougie sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna find out." He chuckled evilly.

I just smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Again getting caught up in his hypnotising eyes. Maybe Charlotte and Grace were right, maybe I do fancy Dougie. No wait I didn't think that, I don't fancy Dougie!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, sorry for the wait, i haven't written anything in a while since school has been pretty hectic, they completely spazzed my options up for GCSE next year so i'm very annoyed, anyway enough about me here is chapter 8!**

The ride to Flamingo Land was actually super fun, meaning we annoyed the hell out of the teachers and pretty much everyone else on the coach. We really didn't do much, I mean you can't say that Dougie, Danny and Tom singing together is annoying, they are amazing. Actually, if they were singing songs from the Lion King over and over again, I can see how that could be perceived as annoying.

As soon as we got to Flamingo Land, me and Dougie raced out the coach, closely followed by the others, we were given are tickets and then were allowed to go wherever we wanted, meet back at 1:00pm for lunch. Then come back at 5:30pm to leave, so we had a while.

"Right I need the loo!" Charlotte declared and me, Grace and Jessica nodded in agreement. "Okay then off you go we'll wait here." Tom offered, we all nodded and dashed off to the toilets. As soon as we got there the topic of conversation soon turned to me and Dougie.

"Come on Alex, it's obvious you like him!" Jessica whined, Grace had told her about our conversation and we had exchanged phone numbers encase that ever happened again. "I don't!" I defended and the three of them laughed.

"You do!" They chorused and I just sighed, I really don't know how I feel about Dougie anymore, I guess I'm just worried that if I do like him that way, our friendship will be ruined. I don't know if I said that out loud by accident, or my face said it all.

"Alex don't worry about it, nothing can harm your friendship with Dougie, you know that, he cares about you a lot and in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you!" Charlotte exclaimed, Grace and Jessica nodded in agreement and I shook my head.

"Doubt it, Dougie would never like me like that, he just thinks of me as a friend." I sighed and covered my face with my hands. Jessica came over and rubbed my back soothingly. "Don't think like that, I've only known you guys for a day, but I can already tell than there's more to your friendship than you think."

I looked at her shocked and smiled slightly. "You really think that?" I asked hesitantly. Jessica looked over to me and shrugged. "If you tell me the truth about you liking Dougie I will." She giggled and smirked at me. I sighed and looked towards my three friends, "Alright I admit it I like him." I murmured.

Charlotte, Jessica and Grace practically screamed in excitement. "I KNEW IT!" Grace cheered and hugged me tightly. I just laughed and shrugged her off. "You all have to promise not to tell Dougie." I instructed and they groaned.

"Seriously? Then how are we going to get you together?" Charlotte whined and I just laughed. "You're not. I'd appreciate it if you left that to me." I informed and Jessica squealed. "Oh this is so exciting!" She exclaimed.

Soon after, the four of us came out of the toilets only to be greeted by a very giddy and impatient Dougie, Danny, Tom and Harry. Before I could question why they had such a look of complete madness stapled across their faces. Dougie grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me off to a ride.

We had gone on about seven rides before the time came to go back and meet for lunch. We made our way over to the dining area of the theme park, and quickly sat down on a bench. Jessica and Harry went off to a hot dog stand, while Tom and Charlotte disappeared in search for some fish and chips.

"Right I want pizza!" Grace declared, Danny looked over to her and nodded, "Same, let's go!" And with that they also disappeared into the crowds. Dougie looked over to me and smiled widely. "What?" I asked puzzled, Dougie just chuckled and shrugged. "I can't get over how gorgeous you look today." He exclaimed and I blushed dramatically.

"So what do you want to eat?" Dougie asked, still smiling madly at me, I smiled back and shrugged, "I dunno, something healthy?" I offered and Dougie nodded, "Kay, they sell salads over there… want one" He asked sweetly, I couldn't help but look into his eyes, again. Seriously why am I doing this? Oh yeah, because I like him.

Eventually I nodded and reached for my purse but Dougie stopped me. "I'm paying." He declared and I shook my head, "No, I'll pay for myself, its fine." I reached for my purse again but Dougie snatched it off me. "No, I'm paying, come on." He stated and dragged me off again.

The salad was lovely, and I'm quite glad Dougie paid since it was much more expensive than I thought it would be, and I didn't actually have enough. When we had all finished, I took everyone's stuff to the bin, I was about to walk back over when this very creepy teenage boy stopped me.

"Hey babe, might I say you're looking fine." He said smirking, then winking at me. I just scoffed and began to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Come on don't be like that, why don't you stay a while." He offered. I shook my head and tried to pull away again. But his grip on my wrist was strong.

"Get away from me." I demanded and he just laughed. Again I tried pulling away, but he was too strong. I looked around for everyone else, but couldn't see them. Oh dear, I'm so screwed. "Say why don't we get to know each other." The boy said as his hands lowered down my waist. He stopped just above my bum and I sighed in relief.

That was until his hands starting moving upwards, and we all know where he was going. "Leave me alone." I practically screamed and tried my hardest to wrench his hands off me, but they weren't budging. I felt so helpless and when he started to lean in. I did the only thing that came to mind.

I screamed.

"Get the fuck away from her you dirty little prick!" I heard a voice screech over the sounds around us. Suddenly, the boy was wrenched off me and slammed onto the ground. The boy groaned and slowly stood up, only to be punched right in the face. He took one look at my saviour, and ran for the hills.

I was in a daze, and was only brought back to my surroundings when I felt two hands on my waist. Thinking it was the boy again, I started to struggle, but a soothing voice calmed me down. I looked up to see Dougie, smiling worryingly at me, his hypnotising eyes boring into mine.

I practically fell into his arms and sobbed; he held me in a tight embrace and whispered calmingly into my ear. "Shhh you're ok, he's gone, you're fine." I stood up properly and looked up to Dougie, smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered and hugged him once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know its been a while but I have my reasons! Not very good reasons but still. Anyway my school spazzed up my GSCE options for next year even more so the last two weeks of school have been pretty hectic with constant conversations with annoying teachers that don't make any sense. But now that's all sorted and schools finished so I promise I'll try to update more, but my laptop is being temperamental and it takes me about an hour to even load up the internet. But ah well I'll try my best. Here's chapter 9... Enjoy...**

Apart from the little problem we had with the disgusting perve, I had a really great time. But it was over all too soon as now we were on the coach, travelling back to school. Everyone from school had found out about what happened earlier.

So as soon as I boarded the coach I was bombarded with questions, most of them being, "Are you okay?" Those were from the girls, but the boys questions were more along the lines of, "Is it true Dougie took down that guy?"

Obviously as soon as Dougie got on the coach, the boys wasted no time in asking that question yet again, Dougie just laughed it off and took his seat next to me. "Seriously why does everyone think I took him down, I just… scared him a little."

I gigged and shrugged, "Ah well, you saved me anyway, thank you." I said smiling. He smiled back and slung one arm around my waist. "No problem, I won't let anyone hurt you, promise." I snuggled up closer to Dougie and leant my head on his shoulder.

I must have fallen asleep on the way back because the next thing I knew Dougie had picked me up and was carrying me out of the coach. When we got out I nudged him slightly to let him know I was awake. Dougie looked down and smiled, placing me down on the ground carefully.

I steadied myself before standing up completely. Everyone else trudged out the coach and I could tell they were as tired as I was. "Come on lets go." Grace yawned and began slowly walking down the street.

Danny came and stood next to me and Dougie, I could tell he wasn't tired like me and was still giddy from the rides. "Dude, Grace is gonna fall asleep standing up in a minute, go help her." Dougie instructed.

I smiled and nodded in agreement, turning to Danny. "Yeah go!" I encouraged, pushing him towards Grace slightly. Danny shook his head and sighed. "She'll think I'm a freak or something." Danny mumbled.

Grace started swaying from side to side slightly and I knew she was going to fall over any second. Dougie must have noticed too as he grabbed Danny's arm and hauled him forwards. Just in time as well, Grace lost her balance and fell, Danny quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Grace to her feet.

She looked over to him and smiled. "Will you carry me please?" She asked lazily, leaning against Danny for support. Danny grinned and scooped her up bridal style and began walking down the road. He quickly turned to me and Dougie and mouthed 'thank you.'

Just then, Harry and Jessica came over, Harry was giving Jessica a piggy back and she was fast asleep. "Aww bless." Charlotte whispered as she too strolled over with Tom close behind. "You're not tired?" I asked shocked and she shook her head.

"Nope not really… oh wait, yeah I am now." She yawned and with that she fell back into Tom's arms, he caught her immediately and smiled to himself. Before picking her up and turning to me and Dougie.

"Shall we go then?" he asked and walked off to join Danny, still carrying Grace and waiting for us at the end of the road. I nodded and turned to Dougie. "Carry me." I whined and held my arms out. He laughed and picked me up again and headed to join the others with Harry close behind.

Somewhere along the way Jessica had woken up and was now talking to me, we were both still being carried but I wasn't planning on letting Dougie put me down, and by the looks of it neither was Jessica to Harry.

Charlotte and Grace had both nodded off so Danny and Tom were lazily talking to each other, they looked knackered too. "Hey guys you still sleeping at mine tonight?" Dougie asked to the three boys. They turned to Dougie and nodded, "Yeah we'll be fine then." Danny reassured, slightly perking up but I could tell he was still tired.

"Yep, we'll just pig out like we always do." Tom offered and Dougie nodded. Suddenly Charlotte woke up and practically jumped out of Tom's arms. "Oooo a sleepover? Can I come?" Charlotte chirped and looked over to Dougie with pleading eyes.

"Yeah why wasn't I invited as well?" I asked pretending I was offended, Dougie sighed and shrugged. "Sorry about that, ok you two can come, hey Jess do you wanna as well?" Dougie asked kindly, looking over to Jessica and smiling.

"Oh I would love to!" She cheered and me and Charlotte smiled happily. "Yay!" We chorused. I looked over to Grace who was slowly opening her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sleepover at my place, wanna come?" Dougie asked, I don't know if Dougie wanted everyone round, but it was tuff now, I wanted to come… wow I sound like a spoilt brat…. I haven't slept at Dougie's in ages. Grace smiled and nodded. "Yeah! That sounds so fun!" She cheered happily.

"Great then I guess we can all sleep in the conservatory, that's big enough, right so all come round to mine as soon as you're ready!" Dougie exclaimed happily, maybe he did want us all to come round. I looked up to Dougie and smiled.

"Will you come with me to get my stuff?" I asked and he nodded, "Yeah of course!" I smiled and snuggled up to his chest, before murmuring. "You're comfy." Which caused everyone to laugh. "Alex don't do that I almost dropped you." Dougie whined and I just giggled and shrugged.

We got to my street and split off, me, Dougie, Jessica and Charlotte strolled down the street, well, when I say I did, Dougie was still carrying me. "Alright then I'll see ya in a bit bye!" Jessica cheered and ran off to her house.

Soon we were all walking into the care home, and I was immediately bombarded by Janice. "Oh honey the school called and told me what happened, are you okay?" She asked still trapping me in a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I reassured whilst trying to pull away. She finally let go of me and turned to Dougie. "The school also said about you helping her, good lad." She laughed and ruffled his hair, which he sorted out immediately, like he always does.

"Oh yeah can me and Alex sleep at Dougie's?" Charlotte asked whilst grabbing a bottle of coke out the draw and pouring me, her and Dougie a glass. Janice smiled and nodded. "Sure, who else is going?" She asked turning to Dougie, who was just taking the drink of Charlotte and handing it to me, before taking one for him. "Ummm… me, Alex, Charlotte, Tom, Danny, Grace, Jessica and Harry." He informed, counting everyone with his fingers.

Janice smiled and nodded, "That's a lot, is Sam ok with it?" She asked sweetly and Dougie nodded. "Yeah she's on a business trip so as long as we don't make a mess it should be fine." Dougie explained, sipping his coke. Janice nodded, "Alright then go pack."

I grabbed Dougie's wrist and dragged him upstairs, nearly spilling mine and his drinks in the process. Charlotte skipped into her room and called over to me that she might take a while so don't wait for her.

Dougie quickly pulled my bag out from under my bed, and was going to grab some underwear. But before I had a chance to stop him, Dougie had already pulled out some knickers. Sadly, the ones he pulled out, came in a set with the bra he had pulled out yesterday, the one I had on.

Dougie noticed and held them up next to my bra strap that was just showing, and smirked. I frowned and grabbed them off him. Went to put them back in the draw but he stopped me. "Just wear them." he said and I shook my head frantically.

"You wear the bra." He pointed out and I sighed and threw them in the bag. He smiled at his achievement and walked over to my wardrobe, picked out my favourite skinny jeans, and put them in the bag as well.

"Aw you know me so well!" I teased and Dougie smirked again. "I know right!" He exclaimed happily, as he pulled out the long top that I always wear with the jeans he had picked out, they go so well. He then went to pull out another top, white with short sleeves and an outline of some butterflies in black.

"In case it's warm. To wear with shorts." He pointed out as he had noticed I was looking at him strangely. I smiled and nodded, before grabbing my hair straighteners, brush, deodorant, perfume, makeup, toothbrush and some DVD's to watch.

Dougie took them off me and slung them into the bag as well, zipped it up, and grabbed a pillow from my bed. I already knew he had a spare duvet, but then I wondered if we'd have enough for everyone.

I must have said that out loud as Dougie smiled and walked over to me. "I guess we'll just have to share." He smirked and winked at me. I blushed and smiled slightly. Seriously what am I going to do, Dougie's so going to find out that something's up. What if I tell him and he laughs in my face. Says that there isn't a hope in hell that he's ever go for me.

As I was panicking in my mind, I must have had a look on my face that gave it all away. Dougie looked at me strangely and wrapped his arms around my petite waist. "Alexis, you ok?" He asked soothingly, rubbing my back with his hand.

"Yeah fine." I whispered, faking a smile. Dougie sighed and shook his head, "No you're not, what's up?" Darn, Dougie knows me all too well; he knows when I'm faking. "Nothing Dougie." I whimpered, not looking Dougie in the eye.

He sighed and sat down on my bed. Dragging me with him, so I was sitting on his knee, facing him. We were so close. Ah this is killing me, what am I going to do? Should I tell him? No it will freak him out. I won't tell him; this will probably blow over later. Dougie is a friend. Nothing more. "I'm fine don't worry." I said a bit more forcefully. Getting off Dougie's knee and walking to the door. I heard Dougie sigh behind me but I wasn't backing down. Dougie is my friend. My best friend. I'm not ruining that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again! So I've been off school for four days and I already want to go back to school. Six more weeks of pure boredom. Anyway thanks to 'Chloepoynter14' 'xxMECxx' 'madbuff' and 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving' for reviewing the last chapter, love you all! So here is chapter 10, hope everyone likes I don't particularly like this one so sorry if its not very good. **

I led Dougie downstairs in silence, said goodbye to Janice and trudged to Dougie's house. As soon as Dougie had unlocked the door, he pushed me through the door, shut it quickly, and dragged me upstairs.

"You're gonna tell me what's wrong Alexis, now." Dougie instructed, grabbing onto my shoulders and not letting me move. "I'm fine Dougie." I mumbled, looking away from him. I'm such a terrible liar.

"No you're not." Dougie sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Just tell me… please." He whispered into my ear and I shivered. "It's nothing Dougie, trust me." I snivelled, snuggling my head into his toned chest.

"It's obviously something Alexis, just tell me please." He mumbled, pulling away slightly and looking me in the eye. I couldn't stare at him without doing something I knew I'd regret, so I looked to the floor.

I didn't answer, I couldn't think of anything to say, I know Dougie, and I know that he won't back down, especially when it's about me. Luckily, as soon as Dougie was about to say something else. Charlotte came in.

"Oh Alex what's wrong?" She called as she ran over to me; I shook my head and still didn't look up. Dougie sighed and collapsed on his bed. Charlotte looked over to him expectantly. He just sighed again and shook his head.

"Don't look at me she won't tell me anything." He mumbled, staring right at me. I hurried over to the chair in the corner, still not looking at anyone. Charlotte sighed and crouched down next to me. I looked at her slightly. Charlotte, knowing now why I wasn't talking to Dougie, gave me a knowing glance and turned to Dougie.

"Would you mind getting us a drink or something, I think Alex needs one?" She asked kindly, he smiled slightly and nodded, before giving me one last pleading look, and exiting. Charlotte quickly ran over to the door and locked it.

I stood up and sighed, before pacing the room and playing with my hair impatiently. "Right spill." Charlotte demanded and I nodded. "I really don't know what to do, this whole liking Dougie thing is killing me, I don't want to tell him, it will ruin our friendship."

"Stop right there." Charlotte cut me off and I nodded.

"Nothing can ruin your friendship with him Alex, he cares about you way too much and you know that. Did you see the way he looked at you when he left, he's worried, you need to tell him."

I shook my head vigorously and she sighed. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if he thinks I'm being stupid?" I asked frantically, pulling at my hair gently.

Charlotte shook her head. "He won't. I can tell he likes you back Alex it's obvious, how can you be so oblivious?"

Just then we heard a knock at the door and froze. "Guys its Jessica can I come in?"

We both sighed and Charlotte unlocked the door and Jessica burst in. "Alex what's wrong? Dougie told me you were upset." I flinched when she said his name and collapsed onto his bed face first.

"She doesn't think he'll like her back." Charlotte informed and I heard Jessica sigh. "Seriously? Well then I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear what Dougie said to me downstairs?"

I stood up immediately and turned to Jessica who was smiling widely. "What did he say?" I asked anxiously, I had picked up one of Dougie's shirts from the floor and was fidgeting with it.

Jessica took a deep breath before answering. "Well, first he said that you were upset, I asked why and he said he had no idea, and that he was really worried, then he went on to say that he really cares about you and that he doesn't understand why you won't talk to him, and then I said well you're best friends she will soon. Then he said that he wished you were more than just best friends really quietly, like hoping I didn't hear, but I did and I was like WHAT? And then he was like oh crap I didn't want you to hear that and I said well I did so start talking. And then he was like okay I really like her but I have no idea how to tell her, and I'm really worried she doesn't like me back. And then he asked me what I thought he should do and I was like." She stopped to talk a deep breath and then carried on.

"Anyway, and I was like tell her you div! And then he said what if she doesn't like me? And I was just like well even if she doesn't then you still have her as a friend, even though I haven't know you guys long I can tell that your friendship is unbreakable. So yeah I was like what have you got to lose it will be fine just tell her. And he said ok then I will and I asked when and he said probably tonight."

She stopped, took another deep breath and turned to me, her and Charlotte laughed when they saw the look on my face. I was shocked but grinning like mad. I couldn't help but let out a small squeal then jumped up and down like mad.

"Thank you!" I cheered and trapped Jessica in a hug. She laughed and hugged back. "Anytime, for once my nosiness is a good thing!" She joked, me and Charlotte laughed and as I pulled away I was still smiling.

I had calmed down a bit but, my smile still remained, I can't believe he actually likes me! Oh my days I am so happy. I was brought out my thought by a faint knock on the door "Girls? Why is the door locked? Can I come in please I have drinks?"

I heard Dougie's soft voice through the door and my smile grew. Charlotte went over to the door and unlocked it. Dougie smiled and thanked her before placing the drinks on a table and walking over to me hesitantly.

"Hey Alexis, you ok now?" He asked, examining my huge smiled, and I nodded and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back tightly. "So are you gonna tell me what was up?" He asked and I giggled and shook my head. "Maybe later."

Dougie sighed and smiled at me. "Fine then, I'm just glad you're ok, I was really worried." He informed and I smiled even more. Just then, Grace came through the door and sighed. "Awwww aren't you two the cutest!" She squealed and pulled her phone out to take a picture.

Before I could object, I heard the 'click' of the camera and me and Dougie sighed. "Awwww that's the best picture ever!" She squealed again as she shoved her phone into Jessica and Charlotte's faces. "It so is! Put it on Facebook!" Charlotte cheered.

Me and Dougie groaned and the others just laughed. Just then, Danny, Tom and Harry burst through the door. "Yo who's ready for the most epic sleepover EVER?" Danny shouted and we all whooped and laughed.

"Yeah it's gonna be so much fun tonight!" Grace agreed as her and Danny shared a smile and she blushed. "Well let's take the stuff to the conservatory and chill in there yeah?" Dougie asked and we all nodded and followed him down the stairs.

When we got to the conservatory Dougie immediately collapsed onto the sofa and dragged me with him. "So what shall we do first?" Tom asked as he sat opposite us. Charlotte went to sit next to him and Tom smiled to himself.

"Why don't we watch a film?" Harry asked and we all shook are heads. Harry nodded and sat down next to Dougie on the sofa, then motioned for Jessica to sit next to him. She blushed and nodded, before sitting down next to Harry and smiling widely.

Grace and Danny collapsed on the other sofa with Tom and Charlotte and again shared a smile, which again made Grace blush. "What about dares?" Charlotte asked smirking. Me, Dougie and Danny, the 'dare masters' of the group nodded while Tom, Grace, Jessica and Harry shook their heads.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Charlotte whined as she nudged Tom, he sighed and shrugged. "Ok fine but Danny isn't allowed to pick my dare." He joked and we all laughed. "Grace please!" Danny begged as he shot her his famous puppy dog eyes. She blushed again and nodded slightly. "Ok then."

We all turned to Harry and Jessica and then chorused an incredibly loud, "PLEASE!" The two of them sighed, turned to each other, smiled, then turned back to us and nodded. "Fine, but what I've been told about your previous dares, please go easy on me!" Jessica whined and we all laughed and nodded.

"Ok me first!" I called and turned to Dougie, "Right, I dare you to…" It took me a while to think of one, but then when I thought back to this morning a smirked and turned back to Dougie. "Strip into nothing but your boxers and run round the garden."

As soon as I said that, it began to rain and I burst out laughing. Dougie sighed then turned to me, giving me a slight smirk. "What you liked walking in on me this morning so much that you just had to see it again?" He asked and I blushed.

"Whoa! She saw you in your pants?" Danny, Tom and Harry chorused. We all laughed while me and Dougie nodded. "Anyway Poynter, come on." I pointed to his top and shorts. "Off."

Dougie sighed and stood up, before taking his shorts and top off. Not looking at anyone. As soon as he was in nothing but his boxers. I stood up as well and pushed him towards the door. "Have fun!" I called and pushed him out into the rain.

"AH it's freezing!" He shouted then began running round the garden, we all laughed as he began jumping up and down and rubbing his arms. "Alex can I come in now?" He called and I just shrugged, "You can… if you stay like that for the whole game." I giggled and everyone else laughed.

Dougie sighed and shrugged. "Okay fine whatever just let me in!" He shouted and we all laughed again, "Ok then in you come". As soon as he was about to walk back in, Ryan came into are garden, since we live next door, and burst out laughing.

"Dougie what the hell?" He called over and Dougie just shrugged. "What? It was a dare!" He stated and ran back in, still shivering cold. "Well done Dougs, you're still the dare master." Harry praised as he collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Yeah cheers." Dougie mumbled sarcastically then turned to me and smirked. "What?" I asked as I went to sit next to him. But before I could he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his knee. "Dougie!" You're wet!" I screeched as I tried to get off him.

"Really I hadn't realised!" He laughed along with everyone else. "Anyway this is payback for making me go outside, and plus you're my cover up." He joked and I sighed and leaned back. "Fine."

"Hang on, Alex you saw him in his underwear this morning, it's only fair if…" Charlotte trailed off and everyone burst out laughing, well apart from me and Dougie who just blushed and looked away from everyone.

"So you saw him to." I stated and they all shrugged. "Yeah but you did when it was just you two, that's different." Tom pointed out and they all nodded in agreement. "Where are you going with this?" Dougie sighed as his arms slid around my waist comfortingly.

"Nowhere we're just joking; we wouldn't actually make Alex strip in front of you." Harry reassured and me and Dougie sighed in relief. "Why are you sighing? Come on Dougs you can't actually say you would mind seeing Alex in her underwear." Jessica teased and everyone laughed again.

"Well yeah but I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable." He stated and I smiled widely. "Awwww!" Jessica, Charlotte and Grace chorused and the guys just laughed. "Dougie mate, you know how to treat a girl!" Danny joked and we all laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I've had major writers block for the past two weeks so I haven't even gone on my laptop. But I realised its been too long so I decided to upload and just try to rattle my brain for any more ideas that might come to mind. Thank you to 'mcfly lover' 'Chloepoynter14' and 'ideasfromthebraintoscreen' for reviewing the last chapter! Anyway here is chapter 11!**

We had been playing dares for about an hour and so far all of the boys were in their underwear and they had all ran round the garden, but after it had stopped raining sadly. Dougie's idea since they wouldn't stop laughing at him.

We had just about finished and I stood up to go get a drink. "Hang on." I paused and turned to Dougie. He smiled and looked up to me. "Yeah?" He asked, standing up as well and looking into my eyes.

I giggled slightly and carried on. "Earlier, you kept calling me Alexis." I stated and he nodded. "Yeah I always say that when I'm worried about you, did you not notice?" He asked smirking at me. I just laughed and shook my head.

"No I didn't even realise. But bless your little cotton socks Dougie." I teased and everyone laughed. Dougie sighed and shrugged. "Ah well, anyway I'll go with you for the drinks." He offered and I nodded, we both walked off and suddenly my phone buzzed.

_Oh my days he's so gonna tell you now! Good luck girl! Xx_

I smiled at the text from Jessica and looked over to Dougie. He still didn't have a shirt on since it was still soaking. But his shorts had dried so he did have some other clothes on. I must have seen me staring at him because he walked over to me and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly and I blushed and looked to the floor. Dougie laughed and before I could object, grabbed my waist, picked me up and placed me on the side in the kitchen. He looked at me nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ummm I need to tell you something." He stated hesitantly, looking to the floor. I smiled to myself and nodded. "Sure what is it?" I asked sweetly. There was a long pause before he spoke. "I…Ummm… well I…"

Before he could finish. A huge flash of lightening came from outside, quite close to the window. It made me jump so I screamed and flung myself at Dougie, hugging him tightly. Dougie knows that I really don't like storms; well everyone pretty much does but still.

"Hey its ok don't worry." He whispered soothingly into my ear. I shivered at his breath and nodded slightly, my head still buried in his chest. "Come on, I'll tell you later." He whispered and picked me up, carrying me into the living room.

"Guys! Come into the living room, I don't think it's safe in there!" Dougie called and I heard a chorus of "Kay comin'" Before everyone else joined us in the living room. Dougie placed me on the sofa and carefully and sat down next to me.

Charlotte came over and sat on the other side of me. Tom quickly diving into the seat next to her. Harry, Jessica, Grace and Danny took the other sofa. When another flash of lightening appeared outside the window.

I flinched and practically fell into Dougie's arms; he sighed and held me close, and again started whispering soothing thought into my ear to calm me down. "Why do you hate storms so much?" Jessica asked sweetly and I just sighed and looked to the floor.

Not wanting to answer, I nudged Dougie and he nodded, before turning back to Jessica. "Basically, when Alex's parents died, there was this massive storm, it scared them and that's what made them crash." Dougie sighed and Jessica nodded sympathetically.

"Aw, Alex I'm so sorry, but don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured and I smiled slightly before nodding and burying me head in Dougie's chest once more. "Hey, why don't we play dares again, y'know, take her mind off it?" Tom offered.

We all nodded and turned to Tom, expecting him the think of a dare. "Hmmm…" Tom mumbled, scratching his chin as if he was thinking. "Got it! I dare Harry and Danny to play gay chicken." He announced. Everyone, well apart from Danny and Harry, burst out laughing.

Danny and Harry sighed whilst crawling off the sofa and facing each other. "Come on then!" Danny dared smirking, wow he really is the 'dare master.' Harry shook his head. "No way my hands not moving, you do it so it will be over quickly, you're not going anywhere near me."

Tom shook his head and laughed wickedly. "Nope, you both have to do it." He stated, smirking as the two boys looked extremely uncomfortable. "Fine." Danny sighed and reached his hand out, placing it on the inside of Harry's leg, moving it closer to Harry's… Private area.

He barely got past Harry's knee before Harry let out an extremely girly shriek and ran back over to the sofa. Danny laughed and muttered, "Wimp." Before grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him back over to the middle of the room.

"Oh no I'm not breaking my streak just because you're a puff." He stated and Harry sighed before doing the same as Danny had done before. Except this time Harry's hand went a lot further than Danny's had.

"That's it I can go no further! Go on without me!" Harry called out in a dramatic voice. Causing us all to laugh. "Woo! Victory is mine!" Danny shouted as he raised his fists in the air and ran round the living room.

Everyone laughed as Danny collapsed back onto the sofa next to Grace. Harry followed course and sat next to Jessica. "Right so! Tom, as punishment. "You're going to play chicken." Harry declared and Tom shrugged.

"With Charlotte." Danny added and Tom and Charlotte went bright red as me, Grace and Jessica giggled. "Go on then!" Dougie exclaimed, pushing the two of them closer to each other. Tom sighed and looked over to Charlotte questionably, she smiled slightly before nodding.

"Alright let's do this." Charlotte whispered and they both started anxiously leaning in. Me, Jessica and Grace watched excitedly. As their faces carried on getting closer and closer, everyone got even more impatient. I felt like just grabbing the back of their heads and making them kiss.

Just then, Charlotte and Tom slowly closed their eyes and their lips collided. Me, Grace and Jessica let out a small squeal as it happened. I heard Dougie chuckle slightly so I punched him in the chest. I looked over to see Jessica and Grace doing the same to Harry and Danny.

The kiss lasted longer than I thought it would. And might I say. It was SO cute. I was giggling like mad, along with Grace and Charlotte. Ugh, I wish that was me and Dougie instead of them two, hmmm I wonder if Dougie's a good kisser, I bet he is. Hmmm, whoa Alex, back to the real world… Anyway.

Tom and Charlotte finally pulled away and me, Jessica and Grace wasted no time in giving them a chorus of "Awwww!" The two of them laughed nervously, turned to each other and smiled slightly. Before turning back to face the rest of us.

I heard Dougie sigh and shake his head, before turning to Tom and whispering. "This is the right time to ask her out mate." Into Tom's ear. I laughed and turned to Dougie and smiled widely at him. Tom nodded and quickly took Charlotte's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Mumbling something about getting another drink.

I smiled and turned to Dougie, before high fiving him and looking over to everyone else. "Mission accomplished!" Danny, Dougie and Harry chorused and air high fived. I turned to Dougie and he smirked. "What we've been planning on getting them two together."


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRYYYYYYYYYY I've realised now that during the holidays when I'm not at school I have no sort of creative mindset whatsoever. So I find it quite hard to actually write anything good, therefore I don't go on my laptop as much and don't update. But I'm going back to school in less than two weeks so hopefully by the time I get back if I'm not busy I'll be able to update maybe once every week. But I'm not promising anything. Thanks to 'Ideasfromthebraintoscreen' 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving' and 'as10194' for reviewing the last chapter. Anyways here is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy!**

We sat just talking for a little while before Tom and Charlotte strolled back in casually with a smile plastered on each of their faces. I looked down and noticed they were holding hands. I found it so ironic how the two people that were the least obvious about them liking each other got together first. Hang on.

"You two are together right?" I asked and they both nodded excitedly, smiling at each other. I grinned back before sighing deeply. "You two are gonna be so cute." I said dreamily and the others laughed. While Jessica and Grace nodded in agreement.

Just then, amongst the small gap of silence came another loud flash of lightening. I immediately flinched and began thinking of my parents. Dougie wrapped his arm around me and I sighed in relief and leant my head on his shoulder.

I shut my eyes and tried my hardest to block out the loudness of the storm that was nearing its absolute peak outside. Another flash of lightning struck again and I buried my head further into Dougie's shoulder. Drowning out the sounds with my own thoughts.

It then occurred to me that the stupid storm had stopped Dougie from telling me… something. I kind of know what it is but I don't want to say in case I'm wrong. But you probably already know what I'm thinking.

This time, instead of a flash of lightening that was happening a few streets away; the lightening appeared just outside the living room window. Causing me and the other girls to scream and practically latch ourselves onto the boy seated next to us.

"Ok I don't think it's a good idea to stay in this room. Dougie is there a room _without _windows?" Harry asked, half joking but half serious. Dougie smiled and nodded. He took my hand and led me into the room that was in the centre of the house.

It was kind of a gaming room but more like a second living room. I slung myself onto the swinging chair in the corner. Then squealed as Dougie sat on my knee. He isn't exactly light so I couldn't feel my legs… Literally.

"Dougie get your fat arse of me!" I screamed, trying my hardest to push him off but he was just too strong. "You're never getting rid of me!" Dougie shouted before chuckling evilly. Finally he stood up and launched himself onto a nearby bean bag.

The others came in and sat on the sofa in the other corner. We tried to turn the TV on but it wasn't working. "Dude, the storms probably messing with the signal, there's no point." Tom pointed out as Danny was desperately trying to turn the TV on.

He sighed and leant back on the sofa. "Darn, what shall we do now then?" He asked and we all shrugged. I sighed deeply and leant back into the chair. But I felt a bit lonely sat by myself. So instead I got out of my seat and sat on Dougie's knee.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Awwww will you two just get together all ready?" Jessica squeaked. Me and Dougie blushed while everyone else just laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Jessica… Why were you so shy before?" Harry asked, turning to face her and smiling widely. "Well, I already told you." She stated simply, smiling kindly at him. "Yeah but I don't believe that's the actual reason." He replied, smirking and looking deep into her eyes.

She sighed and shook her head. "Alright you caught me, the bit about my friends ditching me was true, but the reason they did is because they kind of found out my parents were alcoholics, and that they're always, and I mean always drunk. They didn't even sign me up to this school I did it myself. And I bought the house using my dad's credit card. We got kicked out of our last house because they stopped paying the bills but we do have money. My grandmother has quite a lot of money so she sends some to my mum every month. Of course she doesn't know what's going on."

Jessica stopped for a second to wipe away the tears that were just forming. Harry wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him slightly before continuing.

"When I started at our school, I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. so I thought I'd hide it by just not talking to anyone, but then I met you guys and it was so hard not to actually talk to you all, you're so nice it's unreal. So I thought instead I'd just pretend to be all happy and that my life was perfect. That's why guys, sorry for not telling you."

Now Jessica was full on bawling, Harry pulled her into a tight hug and she buried her head into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. I looked over to Charlotte and she nodded. We both stood up and crouched down next to Jessica.

"Jess, would you say that it's dangerous to stay in the same house as your parents?" Charlotte asked kindly. Jessica looked at us confused before nodding slightly. "Well my dad has hit me before when he was drunk." She informed before whimpering quietly.

"Well look, how about, we have a word with Janice, the lady who runs are care home, and see if you can make some arrangements. Of course if you don't want to live with your parents anymore." I suggested.

Jessica looked at me amazed before nodding frantically. "Really? Could you really do that?" She asked innocently, sounding like an extremely vulnerably little girl. Me and Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Of course your parents would have to agree."

Jessica nodded understandingly. "They'd probably be too drunk to realise what they were agreeing to." She sighed and Harry pulled her into another hug. "Ok then, I'll call Janice and tell her about this. Be back in a second."

Charlotte walked out the room whilst pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Are you sure your dad only hit you once?" Harry asked, sounding incredibly worried. Jessica sighed and shook her head. "You got a makeup wipe?" She asked me and Grace, we looked at her confused before Grace nodded and quickly ran back to the conservatory, coming back in seconds later with her bag.

"Here." She said, handing her a makeup wipe. Jessica thanked her before taking off to makeup she had on, wincing occasionally. When she was finished, we all gasped at the huge purple bruise that was taking up her entire cheek.

"He did that before school yesterday." She stated, looking to the floor. I was absolutely speechless. Who does that to their own child? Charlotte suddenly came back in smiling, but her face soon dropped when she saw the bruise on Jessica's cheek.

"Oh my days they did that to you?" She asked astonished and Jessica nodded sadly. "Well I told Janice and she said that as soon as the storm dies down then she's gonna go talk to your parents. Hopefully this will all work out."

Jessica smiled and nodded happily. "Thank you so much, now I think I'm gonna go put my makeup back on, where's the bathroom?" She asked sweetly, turning to Dougie, before he could answer harry spoke up.

"I'll take you!" He declared before dragging her off to the bathroom. We laughed as they left. "I can't believe her parents did that to her." Grace sighed and we all nodded. "I know it's horrible." Danny added. "I just hope this all works out for the best." I sighed and everyone nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY you all have permission to slap me across the face. That whole 'oh I'll upload a whole lot more!' thing... Yeah that didn't work. I don't really have a very good excuse... Ummm... I had homework? Yeah lets stick with that... Ok thanks to 'DannyJoneswoop' and 'Wonderrlaanndd' for reviewing it really means a lot and I promise that from now on I will upload once a week! **

The storm had died down and we were now back in the conservatory, it was just spitting a bit and Charlotte had got a text of Janice saying she was going to talk to Jessica's parents. I was now about 10:00pm.

"Should we out are PJ's on and just chill in here?" Tom asked and we all nodded. Me, Grace, Charlotte and Jessica went upstairs to Dougie's room so we could get changed while the boys just stayed in the conservatory.

As soon as we got upstairs Jessica looked over to me and smiled. "So did he tell you?" She asked impatiently and I sighed and shook my head. Collapsing onto Dougie's bed and pulling my PJ's out of my bag.

"He was gonna but then that stupid storm started." I grumbled and the three of them sighed. "Damn it! If he doesn't tell you tonight I'm gonna be well annoyed!" Charlotte announced while she put her pyjama top on.

"Anyway enough about that, I can't believe you and Tom go out!" I squealed and Charlotte smiled widely. "I know right! Seriously though I am actually so happy, I've liked him for god knows how long!" she exclaimed.

I shrugged and stood up, walking over to Dougie's draws and pulling one of his shirts out. The others looked at me questionably but I just smiled. "What I like wearing Dougie's tops, they're comfy for sleeping in, but the one he gave me is in the wash." I informed and they just laughed.

After we had all got changed we went to go meant the boys in the conservatory. For some reason they had all decided to sleep without a top on, but I really wasn't complaining, and since the other girls smiled when they saw them, I'm guessing they weren't either.

Dougie looked over at his shirt and smiled. "I thought I gave you another one?" he asked and I nodded. "You did but it's in the wash so I stole another one." I giggled. Dougie shrugged and nodded casually.

"Ok then, oh and guys by the way I only have four duvets but luckily they're all double so we can just share." He stated and everyone nodded. Before we could decide who was sharing with whom. The doorbell rang and Dougie raced to the door, closely followed by everyone else.

He swung the door open to see Janice stood there with an umbrella over her head, the rain must have died down when I was upstairs but I hadn't actually noticed. Janice sighed as she saw the boys. "Dougie, Danny, Tom, Harry put some shirts on." She instructed

Me, Jessica, Charlotte and Grace laughed as the four of them mumbled something about being too warm. Janice just smiled and shook her head. "Anyway that's not why I'm here, Jessica I've just gone to see your parents, they were incredibly drunk when I got there and the house is a complete tip."

Jessica sighed and looked down, before nodded and gesturing for Janice to continue. "A girl your age should not be living in those conditions. So you're officially going to live in the care home. Tomorrow morning you can go pack your stuff, but make sure you take someone with you. Then you will move into the spare room."

We all smiled as Jessica nodded frantically and thanked Janice over and over again. "It has been notified that your parents have an extreme case of alcoholism, so they will both be going into rehab for some time, but it is doubtful that you will be put back into their custody after they're out."

Jessica nodded in understanding and thanked Janice again before jumping up and down in excitement. "I really can't believe this!" She exclaimed and started dancing. We all laughed at how giddy she was being before thanking Janice again and saying our goodbyes.

We all made are way back into the conservatory. Me and Charlotte hugging Jessica as we sat back down. "Don't worry you'll fit right in with everyone. Were all a bit mad." Charlotte giggled and I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, back to sleeping arrangements." Danny piped in walking closer to Grace very slowly. "Oh yeah, well does anyone want to share with someone in particular?" Harry asked, whilst staring at Jessica the whole time.

I felt a sudden arm around my waist and I looked up to see Dougie standing behind me, with a smirk on his face. In sighed and shrugged. "I'll share with Dougie." I offered and Dougie smiled and hugged me.

"Oh is a certain Douglas very happy with that?" Tom teased and Dougie went bright red as everyone laughed. Soon we were all sorted with who we were sharing with. Me and Dougie, Tom and Charlotte, Danny and Grace and Jessica and Harry.

If someone else where to join our group, they'd think that this was weird, sharing a duvet with a boy. But for us, this is as natural as it gets. I've shared a bed with Dougie countless amounts of times, because its normal for us and we are so close.

It's the same with the others, me and the other girls, well apart from Jessica, have slept at the Danny, Tom and Harry's house. As group sleepovers. We are all so close and I really don't think of anyone as closer as another.

Apart from Dougie of course, but our friendship is different I guess, its stronger and we are practically inseparable, as everyone always reminds us.

We were now curled up in the duvets while picking a film to watch. It was taking a while since Dougie has so many and we all brought some of our own. While the boys were debating whether to watch a horror film or not. The girls were more interested in a romance.

"Hey I'm gonna go get some snacks." Dougie said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. "Wanna come help Alex?" He asked as he turned to face me. Jessica nudged me and winked as I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

As soon as the others couldn't hear us anymore Dougie turned to me and sighed deeply. "Y'know what I was gonna tell you earlier?" He asked nervously and I nodded and smiled widely. Unable to keep in my excitement.

"Well um I'll tell you now ok?" I nodded again and my smiled grew, if that's even possible. Dougie took a step closer. "Argh why is this so hard to say?" He whined, looking down. I took his hand in mine and Dougie looked over at me confused.

"Why don't you just show me what you want to say, instead of saying it?" I asked innocently. Trying my hardest not to give anything away. I noticed Dougie started to think hard about what I just said, before nodding to himself and turning back to me.

"Ok, but promise not to smack me, please?" He asked sheepishly. I giggled and nodded, then motioned for him to continue. "Ok then here goes." He murmured, sighed again, and then leaned in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! Right so I think that I've been a bit better at uploading this week... Am I right? Anyway I don't really have anything that interesting to say so lets get right down to it. Thanks to 'frillypeachbubbles' 'DannyJoneswoop' and 'Wonderrlaanndd' (That power cut excuse is a good idea might use it next time it take me ages ;)... which it most definitely won't...) For reviewing you are amazing :D ok then here is chapter 14! I hope you like!**

If someone had come up to me a week ago and told me I week from then I'd be kissing Dougie in his kitchen. I would have said that they were crazy. But here I am, kissing Dougie in the middle of his kitchen.

When he kissed me, I wasted no time in kissing back. And I was right, he _is _a good kisser. It was soft and gentle. But didn't last as long as I would have hoped for, longer than Tom and Charlotte's, but still not long enough.

We pulled away and both smiled widely at each other before Dougie spoke up. "I really like you Alex, I care about you so much and I was always so scared that if I told you I liked you, it would ruin are whole friendship."

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I really like you too, and I felt the exact same way. But don't worry, nothing could ever break are friendship."

Dougie sighed in relief and pulled me closer to him. "In that case, Alex, will you go out with me?"

His voice went quieter at the end and I could tell he was nervous, but he sounded so cute and I could help but smile at his shyness. "Of course Dougs!" I cheered and we pulled away slightly. Just staring at each other.

I felt myself getting lost in his eyes, but something knocked me out of my trance.

"Awwww!"

I looked over to see Grace, Jessica, Charlotte, Tom, Harry and Danny all stood in the doorway smiling widely at us. "How long have you been there?" Me and Dougie chorused and they all laughed.

"About half way through the kiss, Dougie you are so sweet!" Charlotte cheered and then turned to Tom. "He could teach you a thing or two." She joked and everyone laughed. "Yeah, Dougie fancy giving me some lessons?" Tom chuckled and Dougie shrugged.

"I don't know if you're up for the test." He sighed and everyone laughed again. Tom punched Dougie slightly as we were walking back into the conservatory, causing Dougie to pounce on Tom's back and they both fell onto the floor.

We all burst out laughing as Tom was trying his hardest to get Dougie off his back but Dougie wasn't budging. "Guys, help me!" Tom managed to choke out. Danny and Harry nodded before grabbing Dougie by his arms and hauling him to his feet.

Danny help Tom to his feet but didn't hold on to him long enough. Tom launched himself at Dougie and soon Dougie was pinned down on the floor. "Alex, help me!" Dougie laughed as he struggled under Tom.

I was about to go help him when Danny and Harry decided to be on Tom's side and helped hold Dougie down. "Guys! Get off me!" Dougie whispered and we all laughed. I decided it would be best to help him since the boys were now trying to de-keg him.

"Come on now." I called but the three of them ignored me. I sighed and looked over to the girls who were just laughing and enjoying the show before them. "Go on then, show us your tom boy side." Grace teased and Charlotte laughed.

Grace and Charlotte have never actually seen me act like a tom boy before since when I Charlotte moved into the care home and Grace moved here when I was ten I had pretty much grown out of it. I sighed and shrugged. "Fine then, prepare to be amazed."

Without thinking I grabbed Harry by the shoulders and dragged him off Dougie, before doing the same to Danny and just pushing Tom out if the way. When they managed to get back up and came back over I shouted. "Come at me bro!" Jokingly.

Dougie got to his feet and passed me a pillow from the sofa. The other three paused and started to back away before me and Dougie cornered them and completely destroyed them. "Don't mess with us!" Dougie shouted and we both high fived.

I turned back round to see Grace, Charlotte and Jessica looking amused and shocked at the same time. "Guys look out!" Jessica squealed as Dougie got tackled and fell forward… Onto me. I shrieked as me and Dougie both fell onto the floor. Luckily my head hit a pillow.

But sadly Dougie landed directly on top of me. We both stared at each other for what felt like ages, I just kept on getting lost in his misty blue eyes. Our faces were mere centimetres apart and before I knew it Dougie and I were kissing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he depend the kiss. Sadly, Harry thought it would be amusing to grab a horn and blow it right in mine and Dougie's ears. We broke apart and Dougie quickly stood up, helping me stand as well.

"What the hell was that for?" Me and Dougie chorused, holding onto our ears. "You were grossing me out." Harry stated teasingly and the others laughed. Dougie laughed slightly as well and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Harry you totally spoilt it I thought It was well cute." Jessica said happily while she was walking over to stand next to Harry. They both smiled at each other and Harry shrugged. "Ah well I was doing them a favour, who knows how far it could've gone."

Me and Dougie blushed as everyone else laughed. "We were just kissing." I mumbled and I heard Tom chuckle slightly from behind me. "Yeah but Dougs was on top of you, that makes it wrong." He teased and me and Dougie blushed even more.

"Yeah well they were kissing long enough for me to get a picture." Grace pointed out and me and Dougie stared at her shocked. "You what!?" We chorused and Grace just giggled. "Yep, oh and I put it on Facebook, hope you don't mind."

"You can't be serious!" I practically shouted and Grace just laughed again. "Don't worry I was joking, calm yourself." She reassured while me and Dougie sighed in relief. I slumped down onto the sofa and Dougie followed.

"We should probably go to sleep now, I'm pretty tired." Tom suggested and we all nodded wearily. "Yeah especially since we're going to Lucas' party tomorrow." Harry pointed out and we all groaned.

"Ugh, I don't want to go!" I whined and Dougie nodded in agreement. "Yeah why the hell did he invite us anyway?" Dougie asked and the others shrugged. "No idea, we could just pull a sickie." Danny recommended.

"I dunno, don't you think that's a bit mean?" I asked and the others shook their heads. "No, everyone in the year is supposed to be going. He won't care." Grace said as she practically fell onto the sofa opposite me.

"Ok then, so shall we not go?" Charlotte asked and we all nodded. "I can't help but feel really mean though." I sighed and curled up on the sofa while Dougie draped his arm around me. Just then, Tom's phone went off, "Hello..." He hesitated and we all looked at him strangely.

Tom sighed and trudged off into another room. "Who do you think is on the phone?" Jessica asked and everyone shrugged.

Tom came back in a little bit later with a very pissed off look. "That was Lucas." He sighed and chucked his phone onto the duvet on the floor. "What did he say?" Harry asked hesitantly. Tom sighed and sat on the floor. "Dougie, Alex, you're gonna want to hear this."


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! So the whole 'cliffhanger' thing on the last chapter was cool... Not really I actually fail at having anything actually dramatic going on so this chapter isn't the best I've ever done but I hope you don't mind... I'm sure it gets better, hopefully anyway... Thanks to 'seeingisnotalwaysbelieving' 'ad10194' 'frillypeachbubbles' and 'madbuff' for reviewing the last chapter I loooooove you :D Okay here is the next chapter!**

"Hear what?" Dougie asked nervously, edging closer to Tom every second, as was I. Tom took a deep sigh before explaining. "Right I just got off the phone with Lucas, and he said that Dougie is officially uninvited to his party."

Dougie shrugged and grinned happily. "Awesome I don't have to come up with an excuse!" He cheered and I laughed slightly before turning back to Tom who still looked quite worried.

"Why was he uninvited?" I ask confused and Tom sighed again. "Basically he said that you apparently ruined his life, so he wants to ruin your friendship, so he was gonna try and make a 'move' on Alex at his ridiculous party." He explained and I looked at him shocked, as did Dougie.

"Ok I don't know what's more shocking, the fact that he's planning on ruining our friendship, or the fact that he thinks I'll go anywhere near him!" I exclaimed, mouth wide open, I still hadn't fully absorbed Lucas' plan as it was too crazy to understand.

"Yeah, I mean I know he hates us, but not that much!" Dougie added and we all nodded in agreement. I cuddled up next to Dougie a bit more and he held me close to his chest. "Well we shouldn't be bothered that much; I'm not going to his party."

Tom looked over to us and I could tell by the look on his face that there was more to Lucas' stupid plan. "What else?" I asked sadly and Tom sighed and looked away from us slightly, biting the inside of his lip.

"Well basically he said his plan for the entire holiday is to brake your friendship for good, he said that he's gonna ruin your friendship just like you ruined his." Me and Dougie looked over to Tom confused.

"They didn't ruin his friendship with anyone." Harry stated, he, Danny, Jessica, Charlotte and Grace had stayed quiet through all of this, though I couldn't blame them.

Tom shrugged and fell back onto the sofa next to Charlotte, draping his arm around her in the process. "Maybe, he thinks they did…" Tom trailed off and suddenly Danny spoke up. "Yeah, maybe he thinks that back in reception, when you two came that's why we stopped being that close to him." Danny suggested.

Tom sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah he probably does, but truthfully, his horrible personality did it for me, he's grown up to be such a twat, I just didn't have the guts to tell him." Charlotte hugged him and they both shared a quick smile before turning back to me and Dougie.

"Ah well, everyone knows that nothing can break their friendship, especially since its more than a friendship now." Grace pointed out and everyone nodded. "I'm just worried about what he's gonna do." I mumbled and Dougie pulled me even closer to him, I snuggled up to his chest and sighed.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything come between us." He stated and I heard Grace, Charlotte and Jessica go, "Awwww." In the background. "Promise?" I asked, looking up slightly and meeting his kind blue eyes.

"Promise." He stated and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and nuzzled my head back to his chest. "Good." I murmured before drifting off to sleep.

I'm not sure what exact time it was when I woke up, but I could tell it was morning since the sunlight was beaming through the windows. I groaned and covered my eyes. Before sitting up in the duvet that was laid out on the floor.

I looked to my side to see Dougie fast asleep next to me, snoring slightly. I smiled as I thought about how sweet and innocent he always looked while he was asleep. I'm guessing Dougie put me here since I clearly remember falling asleep on the sofa.

I was still a bit shocked at Lucas' plan, me and Dougie didn't exactly do anything to his friendship, but of course Lucas doesn't think that, but I actually feel sorry for him, I mean yeah he has been horrible to me ever since I moved here. But he's a human to, he has feelings.

I heard slight mumbling coming from next to me and I turned to see Dougie was waking up ever so slowly. His eyes opened wearily and he looked over to me and smiled slightly. "Morning." He grumbled whilst sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

His hair was a complete mess so I reached over to sort it out. "Morning to you too." I murmured back, I was a tiny bit more awake but not enough to talk any louder than I quiet muffle. Dougie smiled goofily and took my hands away from his hair.

"Thanks." He chuckled quietly, so he didn't wake the others. I went to stand up to go get a drink but Dougie pulled me back down. "I need to talk to you." He whispered and I nodded hesitantly. Dougie smiled in reassurance before turning his whole body round so he was facing me directly.

"Look about this whole Lucas thing, I promise that nothing he does will get in the way of our relationship, you know that right?" I nodded and smiled whilst taking his hand in mine. "I know, don't worry." Dougie smiled back and quickly pecked my lips before carrying on.

"But I do think it would be better to get this out of the way, obviously it's his party tonight so…" I quickly cut him off. "Dougie I know you think it'd be best for me to go and sort it out there, but I'm not going without you and it would probably be best if both of us would talk to him."

Dougie sighed and smirked at me. "Why is it you always come up with the best ideas?" He asked jokingly and I shrugged. "I dunno, hey maybe we could arrange something else for us all to do, and invite Lucas, so he won't feel left out."

I looked over to Dougie who was deep in thought. "Hmmm y'know that could work, but what if he tries to pull something?" he asked hesitantly and I smiled at him in reassurance. "Well we've already said that we won't let anything come between us, so there's no need to worry."

I looked over to Dougie with pleading eyes and he nodded slowly. "Ok then, we'll have a chat with him and try to sort things out, though I doubt he'll listen to us." Dougie sighed and I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you!" I cheered, a little too loudly as a muffled complaint came from behind us, we looked over to Jessica and Harry who were very slowly sitting up. "Seriously?" They chorused, clearly annoyed and very tired. Me and Dougie laughed slightly and shrugged.

"At least you're up now."

**Yeah... so that was pretty rubbish, terrible sorry anyways review if you want because you're all so nice and you love me... well maybe not the last bit but you're still nice! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooooooooo! So I had this plan that I was going to upload every Monday but that's already failed on the first week... Basically my laptop charger stopped working and then my laptop died so I couldn't upload. But now I have a new charger so it's all good! Thanks to 'DannyJoneswoop' 'Wonderrlaanndd' and 'frillypeachbubbles' for reviewing the last chapter it makes me all happy inside. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Me and Dougie had managed to get everyone awake and we were now making breakfast for everyone. "Does everyone want jam on their toast?" Dougie called over to the living room where everyone was sat watching Danny and Tom fail at dance central on the Xbox.

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused then erupted into a roar of laughter. Me and Dougie peered are heads through the door to see Danny sprawled out head first on the sofa after being pushed by Tom because Danny was 'cheating' at the game.

I shook my head at their immaturity and laughed slightly before going back to the breakfast bar to butter the toast. Dougie followed closely and went to put jam on the already buttered pieces. I looked over to Dougie for a second and realised he was smiling widely at me.

I looked at him curiously before giggling out a "What?" Dougie just smiled before shrugging dismissively. "I dunno, I just like… looking at you I guess." He mumbled, has face turning bright red. I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my head on his back.

I heard Dougie chuckle quietly before spinning round to look at me. "What are you doing?" He asked, still smiling at me. I shrugged and giggled before tightening my grip around his waist. "I dunno, I like hugging you."

Dougie laughed as I buried my head into his chest and sighed deeply. Just then Danny and Grace came in. "Guys, I know you two are like together and everything, but keep things professional in the kitchen." He joked and Grace laughed.

Me and Dougie blushed and quickly went back to sorting everyone's breakfast out. "Kay guys, its ready!" I shouted as Dougie was just setting the last pieces of toast on plates. Everyone immediately rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest plate. Before disappearing into the living room again.

I closely followed along with Dougie and we sat on the floor, I couldn't be bothered to sit on the sofa it was too far away. I'm quite lazy in the morning; either that or I don't like wasting time before I eat.

It was now 10:00am and we were all getting our stuff together and tidying the conservatory. When we had finished Tom immediately collapsed onto the sofa in the living room and Charlotte followed suit, sitting on his knee.

"Hey, when's Janice coming over to go with Jessica to get her stuff?" Tom asked as we all strolled into the room. He wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist while kissing her cheek lightly. I heard Jessica and Grace go, "Awwww." In the background.

"Erm… right about…" the doorbell cut Dougie off and he smiled to himself. "Now I think, back in a minute!" And with that he dashed off to the front door. I heard the door creak open and then the sound of Janice tutting.

"Dougie I told you to put a top on last night, but yet, still shirtless." I heard Dougie laugh slightly as me, Jessica and Charlotte went to the door. Janice smiled when she saw us and took a step back. "Now girls let's get this sorted shall we?"

The three of us nodded and walked over to the door, we were still in our pj's but it was only down the road anyway. As I was walking past Dougie I turned to him and gave him a quick kiss, before leaving. "We'll come back after!" Charlotte called while me and Jessica nodded.

Dougie shut the door and as soon as he did Janice turned to face me. "What was that missy?" She asked surprised and I looked at her confused. "What was what?" I asked innocently. Janice laughed and shook her head slightly.

"You kissed Dougie." She reminded me and I then remembered that she didn't know about what had happened last night. I was going to explain when Charlotte cut me off with a squeal. "Oh my days guess what they like go out and everything now! It's so cute I can't believe it ahhhhhhhhh!"

We all held our hands over our ears while she carried on screaming but eventually she calmed down. Janice smiled and hugged me. "I knew it was going to happen some day!" Charlotte and Jessica nodded.

"Oh and guess what?!" Charlotte screamed again and I sighed heavily, is she ever quiet? "What?" Janice asked half-heartedly. "Me and Tom are together as well!" This seemed to make Janice a lot more interested as she sprung to life and looked over to Charlotte in astonishment.

"Really?" She asked excitedly and we all nodded. She pulled Charlotte into a hug as well. "Well I never would've expected that, you were good at hiding your feelings." Janice praised and Charlotte grinned happily.

"I know right, I felt so proud!" She joked and we all laughed. It was then I realised that we had stopped walking and were now stood outside Jessica's house. I heard Jessica take a deep breath behind me as we neared the front door.

As Janice knocked, I gave Jessica a reassuring smile, as did Charlotte, she smiled back slightly but her smile faded as the door opened. In the doorway stood middle aged women with greasy black hair that had been scrunched up into a bun. Rotten teeth and baggy clothing. She was obviously drunk and was also smoking, but it didn't smell like a normal cigarette. You probably know what I'm hinting at…

"What?" She spat at Janice who actually looked quite taken aback but learned her throat to speak anyway. "Are you Jessica's mother?" She asked as politely as she could. The women took a moment to think before nodding slowly. "Yeah, what's it gotta do with you?" She slurred, leaning against the door frame for support.

"I own the care home down the street, can I talk to you?" Janice asked bluntly, clearly not impressed with Jessica's mum's behaviour. The women shrugged and made her way back into the house, Janice followed and motioned for us to do the same.

I noticed as we walked in that Jessica seemed very hesitant and took a moment before actually entering the house. Janice and Jessica's mum disappeared into another room before we could follow them, so we were left in the corridor.

"Who are you?" A man hissed behind us, we turned around to see a middle aged man, bald and very tall, again was clearly drunk and was also smoking… something. He absolutely stunk. "Erm, I'm Charlotte, this is Alexis." Charlotte informed nervously, not looking the man, who I guessed to be Jessica's dad in the eye.

He glared at us before turning to Jessica, staring at her for a minute, as if trying to remember who she was as well. Before grunting loudly and turning away, and storming off. Jessica sighed in relief and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Thank God he didn't do anything." She murmured and I pulled her into a quick hug. Just then, Jessica's dad came storming back in. He looked incredibly pissed. "What's this about you leaving?!" He screeched and we all covered our ears.

Jessica's mum soon came into the room as well, looking just as annoyed as her father. Janice practically ran after them and stood in front of them. "I can clearly see that it is not suitable for her to be staying in this environment."

Jessica's mum was now full of rage and lunged forward and grabbed Jessica by her shirt, hauling her behind her dad and turning back to Janice. "She's not going anywhere!" She hissed and Janice looked incredibly shocked.

"Mrs McKeon please calm down. This is not helping anyone." Janice said calmly but sternly. She tried to edge closer to Jessica but her dad grabbed Jessica's wrist and held her behind him." Jessica let out a small whimper and I felt completely helpless.

I looked over to Charlotte and she looked just as lost as I was. We looked back to Jessica who was shaking with fear. She mouthed 'help me' to us and Charlotte mouthed back, 'what can we do?'

As if right on cue Dougie, Danny, Tom, Harry and Grace strolled through absentmindedly. "Hey you were taking ages so we thought we'd… what the hell is going on here?" Dougie called over as he and the others looked over to Jessica in shock.

"Help me!" Jessica screeched as she tried to prise her dad's hand away from her. But her dad tightened his grip and slammed her against the wall. "You're not going anywhere!" He spat. Jessica whimpered and Janice turned to us.

"Call the police." She whispered and we nodded. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hid behind everyone. I noticed that Harry was moving closer to Jessica who was still being held against the wall. She was now crying and I couldn't help but cry to.

Jessica tried to break free again but her dad held her back, and this time, hit her across the face. Harry snapped. "Get the fuck away from her!" He shouted and lunged for Jessica's dad.

Even though Harry is quite strong, I didn't think he was anything compared to Jessica's dad, who was built like a brick house. But I was wrong. Harry grabbed Jessica's dad by the arm and practically threw him onto the floor.

When he didn't get up straight away. Harry turned to Jessica who trapped him in a hug. They hadn't noticed Jessica's dad was now getting up off the floor though.


	17. Chapter 17

**Right so lets just say I'll upload once a week either on Monday or Tuesday yeah? Well now that I've said that I'll probably upload on a Wednesday next week knowing me... Thanks to 'Dannyjoneswoop' 'frillypeachbubbles' and 'Emmie-loves-Harry' for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... Anyway here is chapter 17**

Jessica's dad lunged towards Harry and knocked him onto the floor. "I thought you said they were gonna be taken to rehab?!" Charlotte called over the noise to Janice. She nodded slightly. "They are but the people that are taking them aren't here yet!" She called back and Charlotte groaned.

"The police are on their way!" I shouted and Janice nodded. Harry had now gotten up from the floor and was protecting Jessica. I turned to Tom, Danny and Dougie who were watching on helplessly. "Go help then!" I shouted and Dougie nodded, rushing over to Harry.

Harry is the strongest out of the group, but even so Dougie and the others can still pack a punch. Dougie tackled Jessica's dad to the ground just as he was about to punch Harry. Danny and Tom where now standing with Harry.

Dougie quickly got up off the floor and was about to be grabbed by Jessica's dad when Tom grabbed his arm and hauled him back. Making Jessica's dad groan out in annoyance and reach out further, managing to grab Dougie by the leg and pull him to the floor.

"Dougie!" I shrieked as he tried to fight off Jessica's dad, but he was just too strong. Danny and Tom lunged forward and grabbed Dougie's arms, quickly pulling him away. Jessica's dad was now stood up and managed to punch Tom in the stomach. He fell back slightly but Danny caught him.

I looked back to Charlotte and Grace and they both had an expression of pure horror. I stood back to stand next to them. "What are we going to do?" I asked nervously and they looked at me helplessly. "I have no idea, what can we do?"

Just then, we heard the sound of the door being broken down and then the police rushing in, we all sighed in relief but then I screamed as Jessica's dad managed to swing one last punch to Dougie and he fell to his knees.

The police dragged Jessica's dad out and I quickly rushed over to Dougie who was being helped up by Harry. I hugged him tightly and then pulled away shortly after, examining him for any injuries. Dougie laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." He reassured and did a little dance to prove his point. I laughed and turned to the others, who were each getting an evaluation from the girls. "Are you sure you're okay?" I heard Charlotte ask to Tom.

He laughed slightly and nodded, placing his arm around Charlotte's shoulders. She still seemed quite unsure, and to every ones amusement, reached over and pulled Tom's top up. "Charlotte what are you doing?" Tom asked as she inspected him.

"Just making sure you're not bruised." She replied innocently. He laughed and pulled his shirt down. "I'm fine." He chuckled, flashing Charlotte a reassuring smile. She smiled back and hugged him. Mumbling a, "Good."

It was then I noticed that Janice wasn't in the room with us; I looked around for a moment but then spotted her through the window talking to a police officer. "Should we go outside?" Harry asked, his arm draped around Jessica who still looked quite scared.

We all nodded and went outside to see Janice shaking hands with the policeman and then him climbing into his car and driving off. "Well…" Charlotte mumbled, looking over to Janice expectantly. Janice smiled and shrugged. "Everything's fine, your parents are being taken to rehab as we speak, although after they will have to spend a short period of time in prison after for child abuse."

Jessica smiled slightly and nodded. "So… I won't be going back to them?" She asked and Janice shook her head, "Nope, go pack your stuff and I'll go get your room ready." Jessica practically squealed and nodded, dashing back off into the house, with Harry close behind.

I laughed and turned to Dougie who was smiling widely at me. "I guess everything worked out." I said and he nodded, pulling me into a hug. "Yeah I guess it did." He laughed and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Grace turned to Charlotte and Tom whilst sighing and shaking her head. They looked at her confused before chorusing a "What?" Charlotte sighed again and pointed to me and Dougie. "They've kissed about twenty times, why won't you?" She whined and we all laughed.

Tom wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist and pulled her into a kiss, which soon got a lot more passionate. They pulled away, grinning at each other and turned back to Grace. "Better?" Tom asked smugly and we all laughed while Grace nodded her head frantically.

"Why do you want them to kiss anyway?" We heard a voice coming from behind us ask, we all turned to see Jessica and Harry walking out the door, Jessica now carrying a worn out bag that was full to the brim with a selection of cloths.

Grace smiled and shrugged. "It's cute I guess." She giggled whilst Charlotte, Tom, Dougie and I sighed. "Hey maybe it fills the void, since she wants to kiss Danny but can't." Charlotte teased. We all laughed while Danny and Grace turned scarlet and looked down to the floor.

"I don't." She insisted, I laughed while nudging her slightly, Grace looked up to me and I winked. "Course you don't." I agreed sarcastically as Grace huffed and headed for Dougie's house. I giggled and followed suit, walking next to her with our arms linked.

Even though I was focussing on the conversation that was flowing between me and Grace, I did manage to catch a bit of the conversation behind us, between Danny and Dougie. "So about Grace wanting to umm kiss me." Danny started and I could practically hear the smirk in Dougie's voice.

"Yeah, what you wanna now?" He asked, I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh. Danny sighed slightly and carried on. "Were they being serious?" He asked hesitantly, I turned around for a moment and caught Dougie's gaze.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, before motioning to Danny who looked extremely nervous. Dougie nodded and turned back to Danny as I turned back to Grace who was talking about the latest 'Big Brother' episode.

"Well, I dunno I'm not in with their gossip, do you want it to be serious?" Dougie asked expectantly. Danny sighed and I could see him nod slightly out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah I guess, but she doesn't." He mumbled and sighed heavily.

Dougie let out a small chuckle and I heard him smack Danny's back slightly. "Trust me; I doubt that, just talk to her." Dougie offered and Danny sighed again. "Maybe." He muttered and walked ahead of us slowly, staring at Grace as he did so.

I turned around to look at Dougie and laughed as he mouthed to me 'he's so stupid.' Grace looked behind her as well and looked at Dougie shocked, as if she had only just noticed he was there. I was about to turn around when I got a text from an unknown number.

_Hey babe it's Lucas, you coming tonight? Xxx_

I scoffed loudly and almost threw the phone onto the floor. Dougie and Grace looked at me confused before a showed them the text, Grace looked shocked as she gawped at the text, while Dougie looked more pissed than anything else.

"Little prick." He muttered and I just laughed slightly, I stepped back to hug him and he kissed my cheek, sending a warm spark through it, I grinned and snuggled my head into his chest. "Hey, don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna go without you."

Dougie nodded slowly and smiled sweetly at me, it was then I released we had actually stopped walking and were just stood in the middle of the street like idiots. I carried on heading for Dougie's house while taking his hand in mine.

I used my other hand to quickly type a text back to Lucas.

_No sorry something came up but I'm sure we can all see you later in the holidays :)_

I looked over to Dougie again and showed him the text, he smiled and nodded before is sent it, it was then we were on his drove just about to step into the house.

Everyone else had already entered and was now gathering their stuff. "Hey do you all wanna come back to the care home, help Jessica style up her room?" Charlotte asked while everyone turned to her. Danny, Harry and Tom nodded their heads, smiling widely.

"We've never actually been yet, so should be fun!" Tom cheered whilst pulling Charlotte into a hug. Everyone nodded in agreement as we walk towards the door. After about a five second walk we all made our way into the care home.

We entered the kitchen to see Ryan and Jo, another boy at the care home, making lunch while having a food fight. Ryan chucked a piece of buttered bread to the door and I dodged it while shouting for them to stop.

The two of them turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey Alex, hey… everyone else." They chorused as everyone joined us in the kitchen, Danny, Tom and Harry looking round, trying to take everything in. "Hey, will you do me a favour?" I asked sweetly and Jo nodded hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Ryan whined and I laughed slightly, slapping his arm playfully. "Since you're already in here, will you get us all a drink, and when you're done take them to the spare room?" Jo and Ryan huffed loudly before shaking their heads.

I pouted and got on my knees on the ground. "Pleaseeeeee!" I whined while Jo and Ryan sighed heavily. "We will…" Ryan started and I smiled widely. "If you tell us what's going on with you two." Jo added, pointing to me and Dougie who was now pulling me to my feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused brushing myself off and standing straight. "Janice came in singing about how you two are _so cute _so what's going on?" I sighed and shrugged, pulling Dougie into a hug. "Nothing you'd be surprised at…" I started but Grace cut me off.

"They're together how cute!" She squealed while we all covered our ears, Jo laughed and shrugged. "Not exactly surprising, what about you?" He asked pointing to Charlotte who was wrapped around Tom, "Janice said something about you and a guy called Tom, and since we haven't met any of your friends apart from Dougie and Grace, we have no idea who she was talking about."

Charlotte sighed and pointed to Tom who she was still hugging and made a 'duh' face. "Well since I'm hugging him, he's obviously Tom." She explained simple. Jo put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"Whoa sorry, right so you're Tom nice to meet you, I'm guessing you two are together as well?" Jo asked Tom who now looked extremely nervous and nodded slightly. Ryan and Jo laughed loudly before shrugging again.

"Nice, treat her well." Ryan said casually while walking over to the cupboards and getting a large bottle of coke out. "Ok we'll get your drinks, off you go." I smiled and thanked the before running up the stairs everyone else close behind. "Oh and that's Danny, Harry and Jessica!" I shouted to them while Danny, Harry and Jessica waved.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is chapter 18... I have to admit it's pretty rubbish but ah well. Thanks to 'frillypeachbubbles' and 'Dannyjoneswoop' for reviewing the last chapter :) Also my friend Holly aka 'dannyissofitlike' has written a McFly fanfic and the first chapter will probably be up today so keep an eye out! It's flippin amazing! Here's chapter 18!**

It took us about five hours to get Jessica's room completely decorated and personalised, it consisted of many trips back and forth to Jessica's house, and many trips to B&Q and Ikea for various paints and furniture.

Now, Jessica, Grace, Charlotte, Danny, Harry and Tom had all decided to build all of the new furniture we'd bought, which is a lot since Janice actually has a lot of money. So this left me and Dougie to paint the entire room ourselves.

Luckily Jessica had only chosen one colour for her room which was a light brown, so it wouldn't take long. "Come on Dougie we need to get this done!" I whined as Dougie was desperately trying to open the can of paint.

"Well you try and open it then!" He called back while giving it one final pull, finally he managed to open it but not without some of it splattering all over his face in the process. I burst out laughing as Dougie desperately tried to get the paint streaks off of him.

Dougie turned to me and glared playfully. "Not funny Alex." He muttered and pretended to pout while looking to the floor. I laughed and went up to hug him, but not before he could stick his fingers in the paint pot and whipped it on my face.

"Dougie!" I shrieked as I stepped back to try and get away from his paint covered fingers, sadly I managed to trip on a tray of paint rollers behind me and fall over. Dougie laughed and stuck his other hand out to help me up.

Me being as smart as I am took it and let him haul me up, forgetting that he had paint on the other hand. Dougie reached out and covered my face with brown paint. "Aw damn it!" I whined as Dougie burst out laughing.

I smacked Dougies arm and picked up the paint pot, scooping out a hand full of paint and chucking it at him. The paint hit his shirt and he immediately stopped laughing and looked down. Dougie looked up to me and smirked. "It's on."

Dougie grabbed the paint off me and hurtled a hand full at me, it sprayed over my face and hair and I squealed whilst ducking as Dougie threw another load. He threw some more and it hit my top, then more hit my legs. I'm so glad I changed into some old clothes beforehand.

When Dougie picked up the entire paint pot I knew what he was planning, and I wasn't a big fan of the idea. I squealed as he ran towards me and dodged the paint flying in my direction, it splattered against the wall behind me.

Dougie grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I tripped him up with my legs and he fell forwards, but I kind of forgot that I was in fact, in front of him. Dougie fell on top of me and burst out laughing. I joined in with the laughter as well.

Just then Janice came into the room, looking quite bewildered. Ryan followed and was also quite shocked to see Dougie actually on top of me. "Dougie, get of Alex before I punch you." He warned. I'd never seen Ryan mad before, so I didn't know if he was joking.

Even if he was Dougie quickly sprang to his feet and pulled me up with him. He stood next to me, head hanging low and looking directly at the floor. Ryan stepped forward so he was in front of Dougie. "Explain." Was all he said.

Dougie took a deep breath and looked over to me for assurance, I smiled and took his hand in mine, ignoring the sigh from Ryan. "We were messing around with the paint and I tripped over and fell on Alex, that's it I swear."

Ryan looked over to me and raised his eyebrow. "Was that all?" He asked concerned. I sighed in annoyance and nodded. "Well yeah, what do you think we were doing, in case you haven't noticed we're covered in paint and so is pretty much everything else in the room, oh and in case you've forgotten we're only fourteen."

I sighed heavily and shook my head at Ryan who just held his arms up in defence and shrugged. "Whoa calm down I was only asking, I don't want you two rushing things." I heard Dougie laugh slightly and turned to look over to him.

"Mate in all honesty, what could we rush?" He asked, smirking. Ryan sighed and gently punched Dougie in the arm playfully. "You know what I meant." He laughed and turned to walk out the door. "What did he mean?" I asked innocently.

Janice walked towards me and sighed. "Alex, what do you think." I shrugged and heard Dougie laugh again. "Well, when I girl and a boy love each other very much…" Dougie began teasingly but I cut him off. "Ew I wouldn't do that I'm fourteen!" I shouted while Janice and Dougie laughed.

"Okay then get this place cleaned up please and then come downstairs for tea yeah?" Janice offered politely as she left the room. Me and Dougie nodded and smiled as she left then turned to face the paint covered walls and sheets.

I clapped my hands together and turned to Dougie. He looked at me seriously then murmured "Let's do this." I laughed then nodded and went to grab a paint brush and cover the walls as if the paint fight had never happened.

Soon after the walls were a lovely brown colour and the furniture and decorations were all neatly placed inside Jessica's new room. Obviously us girls didn't help but the furniture in that's far too heavy so instead we made the boys do it while we stood laughing at Danny was failing at building a wardrobe.

"Done!" Dougie declared as him and Tom fitted the last piece of the wardrobe and placed it in the corner of the room. "You didn't have to help with the wardrobe." Danny pouted whilst looking round the room.

Tom sighed and shook his head whilst hitting Danny playfully on the back. "Yeah but I didn't want to wait till next month." He joked then laughed whilst Danny punched him. "I'm not that stupid!" Danny protested.

Harry came over and nodded at the curly haired boy. "We know Danny, just messing." He reassured as he led him over to the door. "Come on all dinner time!" Dougie cheered as he took my hand and followed Harry and Danny out the door.

Charlotte and Tom followed after whist Jessica was still looking in amazement at her new room. Her and Grace came downstairs a moment after and joined us in the dining room. "Seriously guys I can't thank you enough, my rooms amazing!" She cheered as she shyly took a seat next to Harry at the table.

We all smiled then looked over to the door as the rest of the kids filed through the door and also sat at the other tables. "Dinner is served." Ryan called in the best posh accent he could get as him and Jo brought all of the food in. Now most of the time we just get a takeaway because there are so many of us it takes ages to actually make something, so I was quite surprised when the two boys came in with a bunch of homemade pizzas for everyone.

"We made them ourselves." Jo pointed out while I stared at the delicious food. "Is it safe to eat then?" Charlotte teased as they handed her a plate as well. "Funny." They both chorused as they stuck their tongues out at her and sat in their own places at another table. "Very mature." Charlotte muffled as we all dug into our pizzas and surprisingly, they were very nice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so I'll start by saying sorry for not uploading last week, but I've kind of worked out that I like starting stories but hate finishing them, probably because I'm completely rubbish at it. I didn't want to upload these last chapters because I knew that this story was getting worse as it went on. But I've tried and failed to re-write it so I'm just going to upload the last chapters all at once so I won't put it off any more. So here is chapter 19 and chapters 20 and 21 will be up shorty after. **

It was the next morning and I woke up feeling actually quite refreshed and happy, unlike most of my mornings. I looked over to see that my phone was flashing on my bedside table. I took a quick look and saw that Lucas had replied to my text from yesterday.

_Yeah well you missed out what did you have in mind?_

I sighed heavily and slowly got out of my bed and walked to the door, opening it and then crossing the hallway to Charlotte's room. I casually walked into her room to find her sprawled out on her bed, sheets twisted and one pillow had fallen on the floor, she was always quite the ruff sleeper.

I tiptoed over to her bed and slowly shook her awake. Charlotte's eyes opened slightly and she smiled. "Morning Alex, what's up?" She asked sleepily, sitting up on her bed, I showed her the text from Lucas and she nodded, then looked back at me.

"What do you think we could all do?" I whispered, not wanting to wake the other kids that were farther down the hall. Charlotte shrugged and stood up walking over to her dresser and pulling the draw out.

"Well why don't we go wake Jess up, then call the others and ask them?" She offered whilst pulling a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, a white vest top and a long, baggy grey jumper. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah good idea, I'll wake her up then go get dressed."

I walked out the room and heard a faint "Bye." Come from Charlotte as I walked down the hall to Jessica's room. I opened the door to find she was already awake and had made her bed and was now sat on a beanbag in the corner reading a book.

"Hey Jessica." I greeted as I strolled into the room and stood in front of her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey I didn't think you'd be up yet." Jessica place her book down and stood up so she was facing me. "Neither did I!" I giggled then passed her my phone.

She also read the text and passed the phone back to me. "So I had a word with Charlotte and she said we should ask everyone else what we could all do, you ok with that?" I ask and she nodded. I smiled then began walking to the door.

"Ok I'm off to get dressed." Jessica quickly followed me to the door and it was only then noticed she was fully dressed. "Is Charlotte dressed?" She ask and I shrugged. "She should be, go check." I offered then disappeared back into my own room.

I quickly pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white vest top and a cream three quarter sleeved cardigan before quickly checking my hair. I decided it was fine and dashed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then joined Jessica and Charlotte in Charlotte's room.

"Ok I'll call Dougie now." I said while pressing the phone to my ear. "I'll call Tom." Charlotte added. "I call Harry then." Jessica murmured and I couldn't help but smile. Soon enough we were all sat in the back garden of the care home.

Jessica and Charlotte had called Danny and race after they called Tom and Harry so we were all sat in a circle in the middle of the grass. "Well it's got to be something that Lucas couldn't try and sabotage, so you two would get annoyed with each other."

Harry pointed put as he picked at the grass. "Yeah but surly if they knew he was gonna do something they wouldn't get mad at each other." Tom added, Harry thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Well what did you guys do last summer?" Jessica ask as she brushed the grass off her that Harry had just sprinkled on her knee. We all thought for a moment before each saying a different activity. "Umm bowling." "Swimming." "Theme park." "Mountain walking." "Beach." "Zoo." "Circus."

Jessica thought for a moment before laughing to herself. "Well you all had a busy summer." She giggled and we all nodded in agreement. Out of nowhere Dougie spoke up, who had looked as if he was completely spaced out a moment ago.

"Hey remember when we were younger and my mum would always take us camping, and that one time we had a mud fight in the tent and my mum got so annoyed she made us clean it all ourselves." We all looked at him strangely before Danny said. "Where did that come from?"

Dougie looked over to us all startled before pointing to a pile of mud in the corner of the garden. Jessica nudged Dougie and he turned to look at her. "How many times have you been camping?" She asked and Dougie shrugged, smiling to himself.

"Ummm, about ten times, I've been going for as long as I can remember. Why?" Jessica smiled and carried on asking questions. "Can you put the tent up?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cook?"  
"Yeah."  
"Have all the camping gear still."  
"Yeah."  
"How big is the tent?"  
"It's a sixteen man, why are you asking me all these questions?"

Suddenly Jessica sprang from the grass and jumped up and down like crazy, scary Dougie half to death as he latched onto me for dear life. "What are you doing Jess?" Harry laughed as he stood up too and grabbed her shoulders to try and calm her down.

Jessica's smile widened and she turned to look at us all. "That's what we can do! Go camping!" She squealed. We all glanced over to each other before shrugging and agreeing with her. "But surely we'll need a camp site to stay in, because I guarantee you lot won't want to pee in a bush in the middle of a field." Dougie said pointing to Me, Grace, Charlotte and Jessica.

"Got a good point there." Grace laughed

We all shook our heads quickly and Dougie laughed. "And we'll need someone to dry us there, and we'll have to make sure we have the right equipment and a good amount of money to use for food, and…" He was cut off by my hand covering his mouth.

"Well since you're the camping expert, you can get that sorted, right Dougie?" I asked sweetly and kissing his cheek. Dougie blushed and nodded his head. "Ummm… yeah sure thing I'll do it." I screamed with excitement and launched myself at Dougie. "Thank you Dougs you're the best!"

"Well then it's settled then, we're all going camping!" Grace called out and we all nodded. I still couldn't decide if this was gonna stop Lucas's stupid plan, or just make it worse.

We spent about an hour planning everything and making sure everyone had permission. We planned to go for just the weekend, as it would cost way too much to go for a full week. It was decided that Grace, Dougie and Tom's parents would be the lift up there. We'd all chip in for the cost, and Dougie would make sure we all knew what to do. Sorted.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been about a week since we had all planned the camping trip. Lucas had been a tad indecisive when I first asked but soon he caved and agreed to go. Me, Dougie, Harry and Jessica were all waiting outside his house, waiting for his mum. She was taking the most since her car was the biggest.

"So, do you think this'll work?" Harry asked as he slung the last of the bags into the car boot. I shrugged and turned to Dougie, who was staring at his phone intently. "I dunno, Dougie what do you think? And what are you looking at?" I asked him as he slowly tour his eyes away from his phone screen.

"Hm? Oh it's a picture of me and you that Charlotte posted on Facebook, know idea when." He explained, showing me the picture. I sighed as I noticed what it was actually of, me sat on Dougie's knee while he was shirtless, I'm pretty sure he didn't have any shorts on either, but luckily you couldn't really tell.

"That's cute and awkward at the same time." Jessica said from behind me, I hadn't noticed before but she was peering over my shoulder at the picture. "Why is it awkward?" Harry asked as he was also looking at the picture over my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement to Harry's question as Jessica began to answer. "Well look at all the comments, most of them are about Dougie being shirtless." She pointed out; I looked down and noticed she was right. Most of the comments were about how nice Dougie's chest was, with the odd few about how we looked cute together and how we should 'so totally go out.'

I hadn't bothered to change my relationship status on Facebook or anything as I found it quite pointless. They'll all find out when we go back to school. "Oh shit I forgot everyone could see that." Dougie spoke up as he too came to join Jessica and Harry and was now looking over my shoulder.

"How could you forget about that?" Harry laughed as he playfully smacked Dougie on the head. He just shrugged and carried on looking at the photo. "Have any of them spotted I'm not wearing any shorts?" He asked nervously and I just let out a small laugh before shaking my head, hearing Dougie sigh in relief behind me.

Soon enough Dougie's mum arrived and we all got into the car. Grace's car, with her and Danny in was waiting at the top of the street. Charlotte had decided to go with Tom, but that also meant sharing a ride with Lucas.

It took about two hours before finally making it to the campsite in Scarborough. It was quite small and completely surrounded by trees. There was a small lake next to a woodland just on the outskirts of the campsite.

Surprisingly the campsite was moderately empty. Having only had a couple of visitors in the last year. The owners of the campsite blamed this on the fact that there wasn't any shops nearby. So we had to rely on the food Dougie had brought, and whatever we could find.

The owners kindly led us two where we could set up the tent, then gave us a sheet with all the berries that could be found in the nearby woodland. Apparently most of them were either poisonous or not exactly nice. But Dougie being the camping expert already knew all of this.

Another hour went by and the tent was finally put up and we were all sitting on a log that the boys had managed to find and bring back. I noticed that Lucas kept on following me around while we were putting the tent up, and was now sitting next to me and was edging closer ever so slightly. Luckily Dougie was sat on the other side of me, and was glaring daggers at Lucas every time he got closer.

About an hour later we decided it was about time to go get some random supplies from the woods like berries and wood. Dougie instructed me to go find some berries as him and Tom went to get some wood, while the others split up to look around.

I was mid-way through the woods and my basket was about half full of many different types of berries, all of which looked extremely tasty. Suddenly I felt something tug in my arm and was about to turn around when I was dragged backwards and pressed against a tree.

I looked up to reveal Lucas hovering over me smirking. "What is it Lucas?" I asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Even though on the inside I wanted to throw him down a well if he got any closer to me. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi." He shrugged, the smirk still planted on his face.

"Well I'm sure you can do that without being this close." I said, pushing him off me slightly. "And why would I do that?" He asked, trying to push me back up against the tree. But I refused to let him. "Because I'm not very comfortable with being pushed against a tree by you." I stated bluntly, only to be glared at.

Lucas grabbed my shoulders and slammed me back against the tree, which actually hurt quite a lot. I tried to get free but his grip was too string and I couldn't move at all. "Look Alexis, you and I both know that I hate Dougie with a passion." He snarled.

I nodded and shrugged, well tried to but my shoulders just wouldn't move. "Ok then, so go tell him that or something." I hissed, beginning to get extremely aggravated with him. "Well, if you help me with something, I won't hurt you." He threatened, digging his nails into my shoulders, making me whimper in pain slightly.

Lucas edged closer to me and I was about to scream for someone before I heard a voice coming from behind Lucas. "I wouldn't." It took me no time at all to realise who it was. Lucas spun around and immediately glared. "Piss off Dougie." He spat while Dougie just smirked.

"I would if you weren't trying to threaten Alex, and hurting her while you're at it, not a good move." He stated, walking over to us. "Look I get that you don't like me, and I get that you're not too keen on the fact that I'm friends with Tom and the others, but you really have to just live with it, I don't really-"

Dougie didn't get a chance to finish before Lucas lunged forward, about to punch Dougie. But since Dougie is incredibly light on his feet, dodged that stopped Lucas's fist in its path, lowering his hand down to the side.

"You really have a short temper don't you." Dougie mumbled, eyes fixated on Lucas's hands. "Like I was saying, I don't necessarily have a problem with you, it's just the fact that you act like a twat around me that I've come to dislike you."

Lucas groaned and just shrugged. "You think I care what you think, you took my friends from me!" He shouted, clearly getting more annoyed by the second, and I started to worry about Dougie's safety in this situation.

"It was your crap personality that stopped Tom, Harry and Danny from being friends with you." Dougie said quickly. Glaring at Lucas who was glaring right back. "Like that's true." Lucas huffed and clenched his fist, ready to hit Dougie again, when another voice came into the conversation.

"Actually it's true." Tom said as him and Charlotte walked up behind Dougie. "No it's not!" Lucas screamed, scaring all of us and catching Dougie off guard he swung towards him, punching him straight across the face and kicking him in the stomach. Dougie fell to his knees as me, Tom and Charlotte quickly rushed over to him.

"See all you care about is him!" Lucas shouted again. Tom stood up and walked towards Lucas, punching him across the face. That took everyone by surprise. "I care about him because he's my friend, the reason being he's actually a nice person unlike you who doesn't actually care about anyone." Tom stated. Walking back over to Dougie and kneeling down next to him.

"What's going on?" I heard Danny shout as him and Grace ran over, shortly followed by Harry and Jessica. "Well Lucas punched Dougie, then Tom punched Lucas." Charlotte informed as she and I wiped blood off Dougie's face.

"Wait Tom punched someone?" Danny asked in disbelief as me and Dougie nodded. "Wow." Was all he said before staring at Lucas. "Seriously dude, when we were younger I thought you were a twat, but I tolerated it, but now you're one of the worst people I've ever met in my life."

"Then why did you even ask me to come here, so you could all tell me you hated me?" Lucas screamed again. "Actually we asked you to come because we actually cared about you and wanted you to feel like you were friends with all of us, we wanted this whole feud to stop." Harry said, now also bending down beside Dougie and had his arm over his shoulder.

Lucas turned around and kicked a tree with full force, them screaming in pain. "Shit, are you ok?" Dougie asked as he suddenly sprang to his feet, walking over to Lucas and bending down next to him. Lucas shook his head vigorously and held his foot.

"His foots broken." Dougie murmured, reaching out to examine it, but quickly getting pushed back by Lucas. "Fuck off, I don't need your help." He stated, struggling to get to his feet. He then limped off into the woods as we all watched him.

"I'm going to talk to him." Dougie said calmly, following him quietly. "Same." I said, walking after Dougie and taking his hand in mine. He smiled at me and I smiled back, before looking back over to Tom. "Will you ring his parents?" I asked and he nodded, as him and the others headed back to the tent.

After what felt like hours of walking me and Dougie finally spotted Lucas in a small clearing next to a pond. He was knelt down next to the pond and chucking pebbles in. Dougie slowly walked up to Lucas and tapped him on the shoulder.

Lucas whizzed around and glared slightly at us, but his face soon changed when he grimaced in pain. "Lucas, you're hurt we need to get you out of here." Dougie said calmly, kneeling down next to Lucas who turned his head away.

I sighed and knelt down at the other side, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Come on Lucas we're sorry about what has happened, but I swear to you me and Dougie never meant to do anything to you." Dougie nodded in agreement.

Lucas buried his head in his hands. "Right now I just want to go home, I know you didn't mean to but you can't blame me for feeling like crap because I have no friend's right." He mumbled, his hands still covering his face.

Dougie nodded and stood up, "Nah I can't blame you, we should've done something to help." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Dougie and I helped Lucas to his feet while Dougie slung Lucas' arm over his shoulder and held him upright.

As we started walking out of the forest and through to where the tent was Lucas was silent, as were me and Dougie. We reached are small campsite to find that the others had packed up and now Lucas' distraught parents were stood in the middle shaking.

Dougie helped Lucas over to his parents and helped his dad take hold of him, they thanked Dougie and walked over to their car, before Lucas clambered in he turned to Dougie and smirked. "You know, this isn't gonna change the fact that I hate you, though I might leave you alone."

I stared at Lucas in disbelief as his dad slammed the car door and turned back to us. "Sorry my sons such a twat." He mumbled before getting in the car and driving off. I looked over to Dougie who just shrugged. "Ah well, you win some you lose some."


	21. Chapter 21

It's been a week since our little incident with Lucas and since then all had been quite calm. Lucas' parents had come round halfway through the week to apologise and tell us that Lucas was moving schools, which was a huge relief.

Right now I'm sat on my bed playing bass, I know interesting right.

I placed my bass carefully on my bed and strolled over to my desk, looking over the last bit of homework I had to do. I quickly scribbled down the last few lines when Danny burst through my bedroom door.

I whizzed around and stared at Danny in shock. "What the hell?" I asked as he paced round my room muttering to himself, he looked straight at me and frowned. "What am I gonna do!" He shouted as he carried on pacing.

"About what?" I asked as I walked over to stop him in his tracks. "Grace! I really like her but I have no idea how to tell her or anything and ahhhhhhhhh!" He panicked, jumping up and down on the spot looking awfully distressed.

I shrugged and smiled kindly at him. "Grow some balls and go tell her." I said bluntly. Danny sighed and collapsed onto my bed after I quickly moved my bass. "It's not that simple." He mumbled as he covered his face with a pillow.

"Yeah it is." I heard someone say, I looked over to my door to see Dougie stood there with his arms crossed, shaking his head in Danny's direction. Danny looked up to face Danny and sighed heavily again.

"You're only saying that because you told Alex but you two are like closer than anything and you tell each other everything." He pointed out. Dougie thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah good point."

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I turned my head again to see Charlotte and Jessica stroll into my bedroom, both looking slightly confused. "Danny likes Grace but doesn't know how to tell her." Dougie explained as he walked over to stand next to me.

Charlotte and Jessica rolled their eyes and sat on my bed next to Danny, "Well let's get this over with." Charlotte said, as if planned I heard the faint sound of the front door opening and shutting and then footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Grace shouted as she ran happily into my room, Danny panicked and fell off my bed, causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Grace, Danny has something to tell you." Dougie said smirking; Danny shot up from the floor and shook his head vigorously. "Tell her now!" Me, Charlotte and Jessica chorused while Dougie pushed Danny closer to Grace.

"What do you want to tell me?" Grace asked confused, Danny sighed heavily and took a step closer to Grace. "Grace… I really like you, a lot and I umm…" He trailed of at the end and his eyes trailed the floor.

Grace was silent for a moment before cracking a smile. "Danny look at me please." She instructed. Danny lifted his head up slightly. Enough for Grace to press their lips together quickly. Danny's eyes widened as the two kissed, but his eyes soon closed and he slung his arms round Grace's waist.

As they pulled away the two smiled at each other while grace whispered "Feelings mutual." "Whoop whoop!" Everyone in the room chorused while Dougie jokingly gave Danny a round of applause. "Jessica your turn!" Charlotte shouted then turned to Dougie, "Where's Harry?" She asked and we all laughed.

"Oh no!" Jessica shouted as Charlotte looked over to her. "What?" She asked sweetly. "Don't do anything Charlotte." She warned while Charlotte just kept on smiling, her phone in her hands. "Already have."

We stood in silence for a moment before Harry and Tom burst through the door. "Kay I'm here and I brought Harry!" Tom shouted over to Charlotte as she smiled at him, the two kissed quickly before turning back to Jessica.

"When did you do that?" She asked, eyes wide. Charlotte held her phone up in the air and giggled. "I can text without looking." Jessica sighed loudly at Charlotte who just laughed. "What's going on?" Harry asked from behind Jessica, clearly confused.

"Me and Danny are together!" Grace shouted happily as Danny held her close to him and they smiled at each other, Tom and Harry smiled and chorused a, "Finally!"

Suddenly Harry's phone went off, he answered it and talked to whoever was on the other end before sighing loudly and hanging up. "I've got to go, my parents want me home." He mumbled before leaving the room.

"I should probably get home too." Tom added, giving Charlotte another kiss then following Harry. "Same." Danny and Grace chorused, also leaving my room. "Eh I'll stay." Dougie smiled and flung himself onto my bed.

"We'll leave you two to it then." Charlotte winked as her and Jessica laughed. "Funny." I said bluntly as they both left. "Don't forget to use protection!" Jessica called and the two left. I sighed and laid down on my bed next to Dougie who slung his arm around me.

"Who said something about protection!" Ryan shouted as he stormed into my room, me and Dougie sat up and laughed. "Calm down Jessica and Charlotte were joking we're not actually gonna do anything." I explained while Dougie nodded in agreement.

Ryan sighed in relief before leaving the room again. "I'm watching you."

Dougie left at about midnight, when he left I went straight to sleep since I was completely knackered.

The last week of the school holidays flew by and nothing interesting really happened. We spent most of our days at Dougie's house just watching films, pigging out and lazing around.

My alarm went and I groaned loudly, if there's one thing I didn't miss about school it was getting up early, wait I didn't miss anything about school. I slung my uniform on and did the best I could to sort my hair out so it looked presentable. I met Jessica and Charlotte downstairs and we started to walk to school, oh joy.

Dougie joined us and we were stood at the end of our street waiting for the others when Harry came rushing over. "Sup?" Dougie asked as he ran passed him and stood in front of her. "Jess I need to ask you something." He said calmly. "Completely blank me then." Dougie mumbled jokingly as me and Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly. Harry took a deep breath before speaking again. "I just wanted to say that I really like you, and will you go out with me?" He asked confidently. Jessica broke into a cream and clung on to Harry, "Yes yes yes yes YES!" She cheered as Harry hugged her back and everyone else laughed.

"Awww how sweet!" Grace called as her, Danny and Tom joined us. "Now we're all like together how cool!" Charlotte screamed as we all nodded. "Ah well lets' go to school!" Dougie cheered jokingly as we all groaned. I can defiantly say this summer has been very eventful, but I bet you any money that we're in for a very interesting school year, when you know someone like Dougie, it's hard to go through a week with put something weird happening. But I'm not complaining, why would I, Dougie is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I can't wait to see what's waiting for us next.

**I know the ending sucked, and I'm really sorry that it did. I'll just say now that I completely forgot to do Danny/Grace and Harry/Jessica and I only remembered at the start of this chapter so I quickly just wrote it in here. I've got like 10 other stories that are half written but I don't know when I'll finish them because I'll probably spend some time trying to get better at endings. So this is goodbye for now thank you for reading and reviewing... BYE**


End file.
